Warriors: A New Dawn Mossheart's Path
by Trekkie1121
Summary: Mossheart and her littermates, (Seedwhisker, Lilyfrost and Flowerpetal.) are excited to finally be warriors. But will a forbidden love change Mossheart's life forever? Takes place about a year from The Last Hope.
1. ThunderClan and Prologue

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader **

**Bramblestar**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy **

**Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-**Myrtlepaw**

**MedicineCat **

**Jayfeather-**gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice-**Briarlight**

**Warriors**

**Brackenfur-**golden brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail-**tortishell-and-white she cat with amber eyes

**Cloudtail-**long hair white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart-**white she-cat with ginger patches

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Leafpoo**l-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg**-long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose-**cream colored tom

**Hazeltail-**small gray and white she-cat

Apprentice-**Whitepaw**

**Mousewhisker-**gray and white tom

**Cinderheart-**gray tabby she-cat

**Lionblaze-**golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap-**reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud-**white she-cat

**Toadstep-**black and white tom

**Rosepetal-**dark cream she-cat

**Blossomfall-**tortishell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe-**very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing-**pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool-**silver and white tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

**Cherryspots-**ginger she-cat

**Molepelt-**brown and cream tom

**Lilyfrost-**dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Seedwhisker-**very pale ginger she-cat

**Amberstripe-**gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle and amber eyes

**Snowfeather-**long white haired tom with amber eyes

**Dewpelt-**gray tom with amber eyes

**Mossheart-**small tortishell and white she-cat with gold eyes

**Flowerpetal-**ginger and white she cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Myrtlepaw-**graytabbyshe**-**cat

**Whitepaw-**white tom with gray stripe down back

**Briarlight-**darkbrownshe**-**cat

**Queens**

**Daisy-**cream long furred she-cat

**Poppyfrost-**tortishell she cat (mother of Berrynoses' kits, **Honeykit**, cream she-cat, **Willowkit**, gray she-cat and **Mintkit**, white tom with brown markings

**Dovewing-**motherof **Tigerkit**, broad shouldered brown tabby tom, **Brindlekit,** tortishell she-cat and **Silverkit, **silverandwhite tabby she-cat

**Elders**

**Graystripe-**long hair gray tom

**Dustpelt-**dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm-**pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Millie-**striped gray tabby she cat

_** Prologue** _

The full moon hung high above the trees as the ThunderClan cats made their way to the gathering. A tortishell and white she-cat walked side-by-side with her ginger and white littermate.

"Isn't this exciting Flowerpetal? Flowerpetal!" meowed the exasperated tortishell.

"Are you listening?"

"Wha-oh! Yes. I'm listening Mossheart." Flowerpetal mewed surprised.

"Well then, aren't you excited?" Mossheart repeated herself.

"Why should I be excited?" Flowerpetal asked confused.

"Because it's our first gathering as warriors mouse-brain!" Mossheart sighed.

"Honestly Flowerpetal, all you do anymore is moon over Toadstep." Flowerpetals fur bristled with embarrassment." I do not!"

Mossheart rolled her eyes.

"We just became warriors, and you're seriously already thinking about taking a mate? I mean, don't you want to have a bit of freedom for a while?"

"No. I don't have any desire for that." Flowerpetal's eyes were filled with love. Mossheart raced ahead frustrated to catch up to her friend Icecloud. _Maybe she will understand what I'm talking about_. Mossheart thought.

"Can you believe Flowerpetal?" Mossheart meowed when she caught up to Icecloud.

"She just became a warrior a moon ago, and she is already talking about taking a mate.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Icecloud replied. "Some she-cats find mates right away, but some take longer…" Icecloud sighed dreamily as her gaze rested on Mousewhisker. Mossheart snorted and dropped back again. _Am I the only one who feels this way?_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

ATCHOOO! The sneeze came from the medicine den. Mossheart sighed. It was leaf-bare, and there was already an outbreak of Green-cough in ThunderClan. So far, Graystripe, Sandstorm and Thornclaw were infected. And Flowerpetal, Mosshearts sister, was coughing. But unfortunately, she refused to get checked. She just meowed this nonsense about other cats needing Jayfeather more. _I hope she gets checked soon_, Mossheart told herself. _If she doesn't, it could turn into white-cough, or worse, Green-cough_…Mossheart shivered. What a horrible thought! She wished her sister would stop being so stubborn.

"Hey, Mossheart!" a voice sounded behind her. She turned to see her friend Foxleap.

"Hi Foxleap! How are you?" Mossheart answered him.

"Good. I just wanted to ask you, umm, if you wanted to go hunting. With me"

"Like…now?" Mossheart asked.

Foxleap bobbed his head. "Yeah. Anytime."

"Well, how about in just a few minutes? I wanted to see how Flowerpetal was doing since she had a cough." Mossheart meowed over her shoulder as she began padding back toward the warriors den.

"Okay that sounds fine. Meet me at the thorn barrier." Foxleap called after her. Mossheart waved her tail tip in acknowledgement.

Mossheart squeezed into the warriors' den, and padded over to her sisters' nest. Flowerpetal looked up. Mossheart sighed. She looked so grown up. _Do I look that grown up?_ Mossheart wondered. She could hardly believe that they had been apprentice's three moons ago. She also couldn't believe that her sister had taken a mate so soon. She and Toadstep had become mates not even a moon ago. Since then, Flowerpetal hadn't paid much attention to Mossheart. _What happened to the days when we would be together day and night? _She thought sadly. _What happened to being naughty apprentices? What happened to secret moonlit walks?_

"Hello Mossheart," Flowerpetal yawned as she greeted her sister. "Hi Flowerpetal. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better I think all I needed was a good rest. So, what are you up to sis?" Flowerpetal asked Mossheart.

"I'm going to go hunting with Foxleap." Mossheart replied. Flowerpetals' eyes twinkled. "You like Foxleap do you?"

"Of course I like Foxleap! He's a good friend." Mossheart started feeling a little uncomfortable. Flowerpetal mrrowed with laughter.

"No silly! I meant like, like him. As in a mate." Mossheart was offended.

"No way! You know I don't like anyone that way yet!" Mossheart replied feeling very embarrassed.

"Well it's too bad. Because he sure spends a lot of time mooning over you!" Flowerpetal teased, her eyes twinkling. Mossheart rolled her eyes. Now she knew her sister was feeling better, she was back to her usual playful self.

"Well, I have to go now. You rest some more." Mossheart licked her sisters' ear. Flowerpetal could be annoying at times, but Mossheart still loved her.

"Okay. I guess you should go. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting now would we?" Flowerpetal mewed mischievously. Mossheart ignored her sisters' comment. _She's just kidding again,_ Mossheart assured herself. _She can be such a pain sometimes!_

"So where are we going to hunt?" Mossheart asked Foxleap.

"Well, I was thinking maybe in the abandoned two-leg nest. There always seems to be prey in there." Foxleap suggested.

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Mossheart complimented Foxleap. Foxleap shuffled his paws in the leaves. He looked a bit embarrassed. _He sure is acting funny, maybe Flowerpetal was right. _But Mossheart pushed that thought to the back of her mind. _Flowerpetal just likes to tease. _Suddenly she got an idea. Mossheart sprinted ahead.

"Race you!" She called over her shoulder.

"Hey! No fair!" Foxleap yowled as he chased after her. They raced on and on. Jumping over logs and dashing around trees until the abandoned two-leg nest came into view. They both pressed on, Foxleap a tail-length ahead. But Mossheart wasn't about to be beaten. She put on a burst of speed, and won by a mouse-length.

"YES! I won," Mossheart yowled victoriously.

"Mouse-dung! I thought I had it," Foxleap meowed as he cuffed her ear good-naturedly.

"Okay. Let's hunt." Mossheart meowed to Foxleap. Foxleap twitched his whiskers in amusement. "If we haven't scared all the prey to RiverClan by now!"

Both cats returned with prey-one mouse apiece. Foxleap complimented Mossheart for everything. It was a little uncomfortable for her. But Mossheart was pleased with her catch. _It should at least feed Poppyfrost and her kits._

"Well," Mossheart meowed to Foxleap. "That wasn't a bad catch."

"We wouldn't have done quite so well if you weren't there." Foxleap looked deeply into Mosshearts' eyes. It was a bit unnerving. "Sure you would have! Those mice were very easy to catch." Mossheart replied awkwardly. But Foxleap refused to take any credit.

"You're the one who spotted them and-"

"Hey Foxleap!" Icecloud interrupted him. "Come share this huge squirrel with me. It's way too big for one cat!" Foxleap looked from his sister to Mossheart.

"Go eat with her. I'll be fine." Mossheart reassured him. "Okay. See you later Mossheart!" Foxleap hesitated for a moment, then licked Mossheart's ear before running off to join Icecloud. Mosshearts' ear felt cold where Foxleap had licked it. She stood there awkwardly. _What was that about? _Mossheart wondered.

"Mossheart!" Rosepetals' voice came from behind her. "Why are you standing around? Come over here and share this rabbit with me!" "Oh, okay." Mossheart agreed. Then she dropped her and Foxleap's mice on the freshkill pile before joining her friend.

As Mossheart ate she looked around. Foxleap was sharing with Icecloud, Sorreltail, (Mossheart's mother.) With Brackenfur, (Mossheart's father.) Sandstorm with Firestar. Even Briarlight had Bumblestripe to share with. Pretty much every cat was sharing with someone, except for Jayfeather. He was taking a sorry looking thrush to eat in the medicine den, alone. For the first time it occurred to Mossheart that medicine cats must be very lonely. _Poor Jayfeather! Blind and lonely, no wonder he's so crabby!_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

A paw prodding her side woke Mossheart. "Flowerpetal! How many times do I have to tell you to quit kicking me! Mossheart hissed. But when she opened her eyes, Flowerpetal wasn't the one prodding her.

"Oh Foxleap! I'm so sorry! I had no idea-" Mossheart stuttered, embarrassed. Foxleap mrrowed with laughter.

"It's okay. I've done the same thing. Just be thankful that it was me and not Squirrelflight. I'm surprised I still have both my ears." Mossheart twitched her whiskers in amusement. Everyone in ThunderClan knew how irritable their deputy could be.

Speaking of Squirrelflight, she wants us on border patrol." Foxleap informed her. Mossheart yawned and stretched. "With who?"

"Brightheart, Spiderleg and Seedwhisker. I'm going to lead it. I haven't gotten to lead one in a while." Foxleap announced proudly. Mossheart twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Let's go before we get in trouble." Foxleap and Mossheart both squeezed out of the warriors den. Mossheart gasped at the spectacle before her.

A shimmering, white blanket covered everything in view as small white flecks sailed through the air. "What is this stuff?" Mossheart asked in bewilderment as she gazed around the camp. Foxleap twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"Its snow! It comes every leaf-bare." A sparkling flake landed on Mossheart's nose and melted immediately.

"Oh! It's _cold_! She meowed surprised. Foxleap mrrowed with laughter.

"Of course it's cold! Isn't leaf-bare always cold?" He teased. Mossheart glared at him as she padded onto the snow. "How should I remember? I was just being born last leaf-bare!"

Mossheart bent her head to scrutinize the snow. _Hmm, I wonder… _A mischievous thought struck her. She shot out her paw and flicked some at Foxleap.

"Hey!" He protested. "I-" Suddenly, an agitated meow interrupted them.

"Seriously, are you two kits?" Spiderleg snapped. Slowly they both turned around, fur bristling with embarrassment. "I-we…" Mossheart stuttered.

"We've been waiting like forever for you two! Have you noticed how cold it is? We were freezing our tails off!" Spiderleg flicked his tail irritated.

"Well, I had never seen snow before and-" Mossheart embarrassedly tried to explain.

"I don't care why," Spiderleg spat. "If you're going to _act _like apprentices, we're going to _treat_ you like apprentices. And apprentices _don't _lead patrols." Spiderleg directed that last part at Foxleap. Foxleap ducked his head, disappointed.

_Poor Foxleap! _Mossheart thought guiltily. _He was so excited about leading this patrol.I'm so sorry Foxleap! _She said with her eyes. But Foxleap didn't notice.

Finally, Spiderleg turned around and the cats set off.

The four cats trotted through the forest until they came to the lake. Foxleap and Mossheart stopped for a rest while Spiderleg and Brightheart marked the border. Seedwhisker, her sister, was busy sniffing around for mice at the base of an oak tree.

Mosshearts pads were numb with cold. She shivered. "Brr! Snow is very, very cold! I can't feel my pads anymore." She expressed to Foxleap. "I know." He sympathized. He moved closer so that their fur touched. Mossheart felt uncomfortable. She looked around desperately for some excuse to move away. Then she spotted the answer. A big snow-white rabbit was digging in the snow nearby. _Perfect. _She thought.

Mossheart gestured to Foxleap. "I'm going to go after that rabbit. It's huge! It would probably feed three cats." Foxleap nodded.

"Good idea. Go on ahead. I'll tell the others what we're doing, and to go on without us." Mossheart flicked her tail tip in acknowledgement. She was satisfied to know that Foxleap no longer seemed upset about not leading the patrol.

Mossheart crouched in the snow. She slowly eased herself forward; the rabbit had no idea she was there. Unfortunately, the snow was hiding a twig. It made an almost inaudible crack, but it alerted the rabbit, and it pelted away.

"No!" Mossheart dug her claws into the ground beneath the snow angrily. _That rabbit is too big to let escape!_ She thought. Still troubled from earlier, she took off after it. She chased it farther and farther, but the rabbit almost seemed to be going in circles. Using her emotions for energy, she put on an extra burst of speed. Mossheart's attention was so devoted to catching that rabbit, that when the snow under paw turned to ice, she didn't notice. Until, suddenly it broke under paw with an earsplitting: CRACK!

_What's happening?_ Mossheart looked around. _I'm on the lake?_ She was amazed. _And it's _solid? She attempted running for land, but the ice just kept breaking wherever she put her paws. "It's breaking!" Mossheart yowled aloud in alarm.

"Help! Foxleap! Spiderleg! Seedwhisker!" She yowled for help. "Anyone!"

All of a sudden, she heard someone call out to her. Foxleap stood at the edge of the hardened lake. "Mossheart! No!" He cried. As Mossheart looked up at him her eyes locked into his for one, fearful moment. Then finally, the breaks caught up with her and she plunged under into the frozen depths.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Foxleap stared in horror as his beloved Mossheart disappeared beneath the ice. He had seen her run onto the ice and he tried to warn her, but she didn't hear him until it was too late.

He froze. Foxleap had seen this before. All at once, he was thrown to the past in a swirl of memories. Foxleap was playing on the ice with several ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats. Suddenly, there was a deafening noise. He could hear his own heart beating. He watched in horror as Flametail, the medicine cat apprentice of ShadowClan; fell into the freezing water beneath the ice. It was like time had slowed way down. Foxleap felt as solid as the ice paralyzed with fear.

Out of the blue, a flash of gray, tabby fur seemed to fly to the scene. _Jayfeather? _Foxleap could hear his own confused thoughts as he watched him dive into the water where Flametail had disappeared. An eerie silence filled the air as the remaining cats gaped in shock. The few minutes seemed like eternity as they waited. Eventually, Jayfeather emerged alone.

_Flametail drown… _He felt the shock once again.

Reality slapped Foxleap as his memory faded. _Mossheart is down there, she could drown, just like Flametail! _Foxleap knew there was only one thing to do. Rescue the one he loved, even if it meant facing his greatest fear, water.

Mossheart fell through the ice. Everything was dark, and it was so cold she could hardly move. She couldn't tell which way was up. Mossheart struggled franticly to escape her dark, icy prison. She tried desperately to call for help, but water just filled her mouth. Suddenly, she started to feel a little sleepy. A calm feeling came over her. _Am I going to die? _She thought. She dully felt something enter the water behind her, seeing by now she was so cold she could hardly feel anything. But by the time her rescuer grabbed her scruff, she had already blacked out.

Mossheart awoke to the sound of voices She opened her eyes. "W-where am I?" She stuttered. Her head swam with pain, trying to block out reality.

"Oh thank goodness she's awake!" Brightheart's mewed elated.

"Thank StarClan!" Foxleap sounded relieved.

"What kind of mousebrain do you think you are?" Spiderleg muttered walking back to camp. "Doesn't anyone know better than to walk on the ice?"

"I-I was in the lake," Mossheart began recalling what had happened. "I thought I was going to die." She looked up at Foxleap who was standing over her. His fur was dripping.

"Foxleap? D-did you rescue me?" Mossheart stuttered hoarsely.

"Yes. Yes I did." He dipped his head.

"Umm, since she's awake I'm going to go find Seedwhisker." Mewed Brightheart uncomfortably as she began padding away.

"B-but why?" Mossheart continued confused. "Everyone knows you're afraid of water."

"Because I love you, Mossheart." He whispered quietly. "And I would do anything for you, including facing my fear." Mossheart lay stunned. _I thought Flowerpetal was just joking!_ But as she looked at him, she saw his love for her glowing in his eyes.

Mossheart tried to reply, tried to tell Foxleap that she only liked him as a friend, but the only thing that came out was a gurgling sound that only sent her into a fit of coughs.

"Don't try to talk now love, just rest until Seedwhisker and Brightheart come back with Jayfeather." Foxleap purred as he began to groom Mossheart's wet, unkempt fur. Mossheart shivered and sighed as she curled up trying to rest. When Jayfeather arrived, she hardly noticed. All she could think about was the look of complete and unfailing love in Foxleaps eyes as he told her how he felt, that he loved her and that he had faced his fear to save her. Then she imagined the look of utter heartbreak as she told him that she didn't love him back. _I should have noticed this by now!_ She thought wretchedly. _I should have listened to Flowerpetal…_

Then Mossheart fell into a feverish, fitful sleep, where all her dreams were filled with Foxleaps heartbroken face.

As Jayfeather arrived, he could sense something was up. He felt strong emotions pouring from both Foxleap and Mossheart. From Foxleap, he felt love. But from Mossheart, he felt shock, and guilt.

Abruptly, he found himself in Mossheart's memories. He was standing by a ginger and white she-cat. _That must be Flowerpetal. _He thought. "Well that's too bad! Because he sure spends a lot of time mooning over you!" Flowerpetal told him. Jayfeather could hear Mossheart's thoughts. _Well she's back to her usual teasing self._ Then he was staring into Foxleaps eyes. "I love you." Foxleap mewed. He could see how much he really cared for Mossheart just from seeing his face. Again, he heard Mosshearts thoughts. _I don't love you Foxleap! _

Suddenly, the memories ended, and darkness slammed in front of his eyes.

_Oh great! _He thought. _What do they expect me to do? I'm a medicine cat for StarClans sake! Not a miracle worker! I heal sickness and wounds, not broken hearts! _

But then he remembered something he always tried so hard to forget. _I was in love once… _Jayfeather shook his head, trying to rid the thought. _There is obviously some reason they dragged me out here. I might as well find out what it is._

"What do you need?" He asked grumpily. He had left herbs all over the place in the medicine den for the "emergency" that Seedwhisker had not bothered to even explain.

"Mossheart chased a rabbit onto the ice and it broke." Foxleap explained. "And now she feels really hot and, I think she might be sick." Foxleap was panicking.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. _Not another ice incident! What is wrong with these cats?! _

"Okay. Let's have a look." Jayfeather meowed relieved. _Well at least they didn't call me out here just because of some love issue._

But as he came nearer to Mossheart, he realized maybe she really was sick.

He gently laid his paw on her head. She did feel hot. A cough rattled her body.

"I think she's just cold." He diagnosed." She'll probably be fine. But if you're worried, just have her sleep in the medicine den tonight."

Jayfeather was tired of dealing with cats that over exaggerated everything. _Do I look like I don't have enough to do? I have more important things to deal with!_ Jayfeather thought irritably on his way back to camp.

He sighed. He was a little worried about her though. _I'll just watch her tonight in the medicine den. Worse case scenario she gets a bad cold right?_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4** _

Jayfeather slept fitfully that night. Every time he closed his eyes, he could hear Mossheart yowling for help, but all was dark and her cries only seemed to get farther and farther away…

_Is StarClan trying to tell me something? _Jayfeather wondered as he woke from his last dream. _Well, I'll check on Mossheart to make sure. _Jayfeather sat up and stretched. Then he padded over to the place he had cleared for Mossheart's nest.

Before he even reached her, Jayfeather could tell something was very wrong. Heat was pulsing from her, and he could smell sickness. _What is wrong with me? I should have known the chill would have affected her! Ever since she was a kit she's caught everything that's went around! _Jayfeather rested his paw on Mosshearts chest. It slowly rose and then fell. _Thank StarClan she's still breathing! _He thought relieved.

"But she needs treatment," Jayfeather whispered to himself. He brushed his paw across her flank. "I won't let you die Mossheart," he promised her.

"I'm sorry I didn't fix this earlier." Jayfeather padded to his herb store. "Okay, I could use Feverfew for the fever…" He meowed to himself.

"Jayfeather?" someone mewed. The sound scared Jayfeather and he jumped, bumping his head on the roof.

"OW! Leafpool! What do you want?" Jayfeather snapped at her. "Oh Jayfeather! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Leafpool rushed over.

"I'm fine Leafpool." He sighed. "You just scared me, that's all." He didn't have time to fight with his mother right now.

"Jayfeather, I was on my way back from the dirtplace, and I heard you up. I just wanted to know if you were okay." Leafpool sounded genuinely concerned. Jayfeather sighed.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well make yourself useful. Mossheart chased a rabbit onto the ice today and she fell through. Foxleap dove after her and hauled her out and now she is very sick, and I don't know what to give her." Jayfeather spat irritably. He lashed his tail. "I hate being the stupid medicine cat and feeling so helpless!"

Leafpool licked his ear. "It's okay. I'll help you."

Just then, Mossheart started coughing. The noise woke Briarlight, and she sat up.

"What's going on Jayfeather?" She yawned and stretched the best she could with only two working legs. "Mossheart's sick." He replied annoyed.

"Can I help?" Briarlight asked hopefully.

"No. Leafpool is helping me right now. You go back to sleep." Jayfeather replied stiffly.

"But-" Briarlight protested. "I said no." Jayfeather repeated grouchily.

Briarlight huffed as she dragged herself back to her corner and lay down. Jayfeather felt her irritation. She was tired of being left out. She couldn't do anything like a warrior. She couldn't help the medicine cat right now, even though she _was _his apprentice. She he couldn't do anything, except drag herself to the freshkill pile and back. _I'll deal with her later. _He assured himself. _Right now, I have more imperative issues to deal with!_

Jayfeather set his mind back to getting the herbs. "So do you know exactly what's wrong with her?" Leafpool asked nonchalantly.

"Don't you know?" Jayfeather asked back.

"Well, you are the medicine cat." Leafpool pointed out.

"Well, let me think. I'm guessing maybe that the freezing water and the freezing snow probably had something to do with it!" Jayfeather replied sarcastically. "She's been sickly ever since she was a kit!" After that Leafpool was quiet.

_If Leafpool is going to ask mouse-brained questions, _Jayfeather told himself. _She is going to get mouse-brainedanswers._

After finding the right herbs, Jayfeather attempted to wake Mossheart so she could swallow her them. But Mossheart appeared to be unconscious. So Jayfeather gently opened her jaws and slid the herbs into her mouth. Then he massaged her throat to make her swallow.

"Leafpool," Jayfeather called quietly. "Bring me a wad of wet moss." Leafpool grabbed some moss from the back, and dunked in the pool. Then she quickly brought it over. Jayfeather took it and doused Mossheart's head with it. Then he encouraged her to lick it. That failing, he dripped some into her mouth.

Jayfeather left the moss wad by Mossheart's muzzle, and settled down beside her. He planned on doing any sleeping right beside of her, so if there were any change in her condition, he would be able care for it immediately. Jayfeather laid his head on her chest to listen to her breathing. _Still normal. Thank StarClan. _He shifted to a more comfortable position. As he drifted off to sleep, he had one last, determined thought. _I won't let you die…_

* * *

As the days went by, Jayfeather took special care of Mossheart. Giving her herbs, making her drink and only leaving her side to use the dirtplace. Leafpool brought his food and kept an eye on Mossheart when Jayfeather was out.

After a moon, Mossheart had made great improvement. She had come back to consciousness and her fever was gone, but she was still very weak and had a terrible cough. Jayfeather let her have some visitors, but only one at a time.

Seedwhisker, Lilyfrost and Flowerpetal came daily, and Sorreltail, Brackenfur and a few friends came often. Foxleap never seemed to leave. Jayfeather had to constantly chase him out.

He knew that having Foxleap around was stressing Mossheart, and delaying her recovery. She was still too weak to leave the medicine den, so Jayfeather sent Briarlight to fetch her meals.

Jayfeather was satisfied that Mossheart was doing well. He'd actually become a little fond of her-not that he would tell anyone of course. She was sweet, and quiet. She never argued with him and she took her herbs. She was just, pleasant and nice to talk to. And Jayfeather liked having her around.

The only problem was Briarlight. She always seemed angry anymore and she took it out on Mossheart. Jayfeather could sense tension between them. _I wish Briarlight would be more considerate! _Jayfeather thought to himself as he walked over to check Mossheart. _Why does she have to act so immature? _Jayfeather finished checking Mossheart and went to go get some herbs. Once he turned, he sensed Mossheart shifting uncomfortably.

As he returned with the herbs, he could tell something was on Mossheart's mind. He tried to enter her thoughts to figure out what it was, but like Leafpool, Mossheart had learned how to keep Jayfeather's nose out of her thoughts and memories.

"Something's on your mind." Jayfeather meowed as he sorted the herbs.

"Well, I was just wondering something. But I decided not to bother you with it." Jayfeather sighed. This cat knew that her reply was only going to make him more curious. "I'm not real busy at the moment. You might as well ask me." He replied trying not to make his curiosity known.

"I was just wondering, umm, if it's lonely to be the medicine cat." She mewed uncomfortably. Jayfeather paused. _Yes it's very lonely to be the medicine cat!_ He snapped in his head. He thought of Half-Moon. Then he thought of cats in the clan who could have mates and kits. Then he thought of how close other cats could become to their friends…

"Yes it is." He replied quietly. "It's very lonely." After that Mossheart was quiet. She took her herbs and curled up in her nest.

Shortly afterwards, Foxleap arrived for a visit. Jayfeather knew Mossheart wasn't asleep yet. But when Foxleap walked in, she didn't lift her head. Jayfeather could tell she did not want to see Foxleap right now. So Jayfeather told him that Mossheart was resting and couldn't be disturbed. "Oh, okay." Foxleap said disappointed. "I'll come by a bit later."

Once he was out of earshot, Mossheart meowed to Jayfeather: "Thank you." Jayfeather was startled. "For what?" He asked nonchalantly without turning around.

"For asking Foxleap to leave." Jayfeather could feel her eyes boring into his fur.

"No problem. You need your rest if you ever want to leave the medicine den."

Mossheart twitched her whiskers with amusement. "You really want me to leave?" She teased. Jayfeather didn't like being teased.

"Don't you have better things to do than harass your medicine cat?" He snapped at her. But that didn't faze Mossheart.

"Well, seeing I'm not allowed to leave for any reason," She paused to cough painfully. "And seeing you're the only cat here, no not really."

Jayfeather could felt sudden sadness pouring from her. "Do you want to know the reason why I don't want to talk to Foxleap right now?" She asked in a low voice. Jayfeather knew what was coming. _Why do they always have to confide in me? Why don't they just confide in someone else? _ "You mean about the whole he loves you and you don't love him back ordeal?"

Mossheart was shocked. "How did you know?" She asked, confused.

"Umm, I'm the medicine cat. I know these things," he replied awkwardly.

Thankfully, Mossheart didn't seem to notice. "Well then I'm sure you know I haven't told him that yet." She sighed. "I _want _to tell him, I just don't know how to do it without hurting his feelings."

Jayfeather was feeling very uncomfortable. This conversation was bringing up too many memories of his long, lost love. So he finally turned around to face Mossheart.

"Look, there's really no way to tell him that and not hurt his feelings. So why not just tell him how you feel? Now you really should get some rest. I need to take a walk. I'll send Leafpool to keep you company." After that he went to find Leafpool. He tasted the air and located her in the center of the camp sharing a squirrel with her sister. He padded up to her and grouchily asked her to keep an eye on Mossheart.

Soon after, he walked out to the lake. There he lay down to think and take a rest. It had been a while since he had left camp. He was feeling guilty for thinking so fondly of Mossheart recently. _Oh Half-Moon! I miss you so much!_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Mossheart awoke to find Flowerpetal sleeping next to her. For a moment, Mossheart could almost imagine she was back in the warriors den. But then she recalled where she was-the medicine den. The place she had been since her accident on the ice; the place she'd been for nearly two moons now. Her denmates weren't so bad, except that Briarlight was a bit grouchy, but then again who could blame her?

"Morning sleepy head!" Flowerpetal greeted her sister stretching out her front paws. Mossheart yawned. "When did you come in?"

"A while ago. Do you want to take a walk?"

Mossheart sighed. "I'd love to! I've been in this place for almost two moons now! But Jayfeather won't let me. He says I'm still coughing and he wants to watch me for Green-cough."

"Well, Leafpool told me a short walk would do you a world of good! I mean you've only walked in here and around our camp a bit, I would've died being cooped up for so long!" Flowerpetal mewed dramatically. Mossheart mrrowed with laughter then coughed deeply. Her sister always managed to cheer her up. "Okay then, but I'll warn you. Jayfeather won't be happy!" Mossheart meowed as the two set out.

"Oh Jayfeather, shmayfeather! He's just a mouse-brained medicine cat!" Flowerpetal meowed. Mossheart was offended. "He saved my life! How could you say such a thing?"

"So did Foxleap and I don't hear you defending him!" Flowerpetal teased some more. Then more seriously she continued. "What's up with you Mossheart? You know I was just teasing."

Mossheart looked down. Her fur felt hot with embarrassment. She seemed to take offense now whenever someone said anything unkind about Jayfeather. "I-I don't know." Mossheart replied. Even if she did know, she wasn't about to tell her sister-yet.

"Well, anyway I haven't brought you to the middle of nowhere for no reason," Flowerpetal mewed excitedly as she settled on a rock. She gestured to Mossheart to sit on the moss that was in front of her. So, Mossheart sat. _I hope that whatever it is that she wants to tell me won't take long, _Mossheart thought shivering. _It's still Leaf-bare and quite cold! _

Flowerpetal pawed the rock excitedly. "Okay, I have big news." She gazed at Mossheart eagerly. "I'm expecting kits!"

Mossheart was stunned.

"Kits! Are they Toadstep's?" Mossheart kicked herself inwardly. _What a mouse-brained question! Obviously they're Toadsteps! _Flowerpetal twitched her whiskers with amusement. "Of course they're Toadsteps' mouse-brain! Who else's would they be?"

Mossheart ignored the question. "That's great news Flowerpetal! Have you told him yet?"

Flowerpetal became anxious. "No. I haven't. I told you first. Do you think he'll be upset?"

Mossheart playfully batted her sister's ear. "Why in StarClan would he be upset? That's wonderful news! Now we should head back. I'm freezing my tail off!"

For a while, the cats walked in silence. After some time, Flowerpetal meowed: "So I expect you'll have a mate of your own soon?" For a moment, Mossheart was alarmed. _She can't possibly know! Can she? _"What do you mean?" She responded, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

Flowerpetal shook her head. "I know that Foxleap loves you. He has told me himself. You've got to believe me. I'm not joking this time." Mossheart breathed a sigh of relief. Her secret was safe. "I know." She replied.

"You do love him back?" Flowerpetal asked her sister. Mossheart shook her head. Flowerpetal stopped in her tracks. "You at least told him didn't you?" Mossheart shook her head again regretfully.

"You have to tell him!" Flowerpetal huffed at her sister. "By the way, what's not to like? He's a decent tom, _and _he loves you, what more do you want?"

Mossheart started feeling awkward.

"I don't know! I just-don't. I don't love him. Not that way." Mossheart was tired of being asked so many questions.

"Well, is there someone else then?" Flowerpetal questioned her sister as they began walking again. Mossheart was quiet. She didn't want to discuss the tom she really loved.

"There _is _someone else isn't there?" Flowerpetal started getting excited. Mossheart started to panic. Once her sister put her mind to finding out something, she _never _gave up.

"Listen, I-I don't like to talk about it." But, Mossheart knew that wouldn't put her sister's mind at rest.

"Who is it? Is it Snowfeather? Molepelt? Bumblestripe?" Flowerpetal watched her sister's face as she named off each tom.

"What about Dewpelt?"

Mossheart didn't know what to do. She was running out of toms, and time. She would just have to let her guess-and plead with her not to tell.

Flowerpetal could tell each tom she named off wasn't the one. So she made a calculation in her head. She looked at Mossheart sternly. "He's not from another clan is he?"

Mossheart was shocked. "NO! Of course not!" That left only one single tom. Flowerpetal gasped. Mossheart closed her eyes as her sister figured out who Mossheart loved.

Flowerpetal did a sudden half turn to face her sister. Mossheart braced herself.

"How could you Mossheart?" Flowerpetal reprimanded in a harsh tone rarely heard from her.

"How could you fall in love with Jayfeather?"


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Mossheart stared at Flowerpetal with a guilty expression. "I-I don't know. How did you fall in love with Toadstep?"

"That's not the point!" Flowerpetal spat at Mossheart "First of all, Jayfeather is a medicine cat. Second of all, Jayfeather is a grouch! What could you possibly see in him?"

"You don't know him! He's lonely; he doesn't have close relationships in the clan like you and me! He's just very sad. And I love him!" Mossheart meowed with feeling. Flowerpetal calmed a bit.

"Listen Mossheart, Jayfeather is a medicine cat, he can't take a mate. So you can't have him."

"That's a stupid rule!" Mossheart hissed. "And you don't understand. You get the cat you love, why can't I have mine?"

Flowerpetal huffed. "How many times must I explain? He's. A. Medicine. Cat. He probably doesn't love you back!"

Mossheart gaped at Flowerpetel with shock, and hurt. Then she turned and ran back to camp, leaving a guilty Flowerpetal staring after her.

_We'll see if he loves me or not! I'll show Flowerpetal…_

Mossheart lay in the medicine den. This was her last night there. She yawned and stretched. It would be great to be a warrior again, but she would miss Jayfeather very much. After all, she was in love with him. She padded over to where the medicine cat lay sleeping. Fondly she gazed at him for a few moments. Then she licked his ear and left the medicine den.

Once she left, Jayfeather lifted his head curiously. _Who licked my ear? _He wondered. Then he opened his jaws and scented the air, expecting Leafpools' scent. He was very surprised to smell Mossheart. _Crazy she-cat! What was that for? _He thought to himself.

Mossheart decided to take a walk-alone. So she padded through the forest until she came to the lake. There she tucked her paws under her as she rested to think. _Why did I have to fall in love with the medicine cat? _A familiar tomcat that had followed her interrupted her thoughts.

"Mossheart! What are you doing out here?"

"Foxleap! Did you follow me?" Mossheart almost spat. _What if I'd been thinking out loud? _She thought.

Foxleap looked embarrassed and a little hurt. "Yes.' He admitted shyly. "I wanted to know if you were okay." Mossheart softened a bit. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Foxleap." She sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Well, you know you can always tell me, I won't tell anyone." He gazed unblinkingly at her.

Mossheart looked at him with pain in her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

"Err, Foxleap, umm…there's something I have to tell you." She started awkwardly.

"Anything Mossheart." Foxleap replied.

"Foxleap, I want to tell you how much I really, really like you, but I don't love you Foxleap. Not the way that you love me. I'm very, very sorry, I really wish that I did, but I just…don't. But I hope that this won't ruin our friendship." Mossheart just poured it all out in a hurry. Foxleap looked hurt.

"Mossheart, I had kind of guessed already that you didn't feel the same way." Foxleap looked down and shuffled his paws in the grass. "Of course this won't ruin our friendship. Yes, it hurts, but I'll live."

He looked painfully into her eyes and Mossheart could see the depth of his pain. "Just know that I do love you, and I'll do anything for you, Mossheart," Mossheart felt terrible. But, she was happy that he understood. That just proved how nice he really was.

"Oh Foxleap! I'll always be your friend and I know that someday you're going to have a she-cat who does love you, and that's what you deserve." Mossheart padded up to him and licked his ear. "Take care Foxleap." She whispered as she gazed into his eyes. "You too, Mossheart." Foxleap mewed painfully. Then he licked her ear in return. Mossheart was glad that they would still be friends. After that she left for camp, leaving a dazed Foxleap just staring after her.

Once she reached camp, she saw Flowerpetal coming out of the nursery.

Since they're fight they hadn't said much to each other. And that was half a moon ago. Right now, Mossheart really didn't feel like seeing her, but her sister was heading straight for Mossheart. She waited to greet her. It was taking a while for Flowerpetal to get to her, since her belly was so swollen.

"Hello Flowerpetal I-" Mossheart tried to meow, but Flowerpetal interrupted her. "We need to talk Mossheart." She whispered. "Follow me." Mossheart looked up at Silverpelt. The moon was very high in the sky. _I'm not going to get any sleep tonight! _She screamed in her head. Reluctantly, she followed Flowerpetal to the spot that Flowerpetal had announced to Mossheart that she was having kits. There, they both sat down.

"First of all," Flowerpetal mewed in a very business like tone. "Have you told Foxleap how you feel about him?" Mossheart looked at her sister.

"Yes." She replied.

"Good," Flowerpetal sounded relieved. "What about Jayfeather?" She questioned.

"No mouse-brain! Why would I do that?" Mossheart was taken aback by the question.

"Good." Flowerpetal meowed, more relieved.

"What does it matter to you anyway?" Mossheart retorted angrily. "It's none of your business!" She hissed at her sister. And with that, she ran back to camp. _Flowerpetal needs to stop being so nosey and controlling!_ Mossheart thought furiously as she padded to the medicine den. There she lay down in her nest to go to sleep. As she closed her eyes, she glanced up once more at Jayfeather. _Mind your own business Flowerpetal…_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

Jayfeather was aware of Mossheart when she entered the medicine den. He could feel anger coming off of her in waves. _Where has she been, and why is she so angry? _Jayfeather thought curiously. _Oh well…_He thought as he drifted into sleep. _She-cats are funny that way…_

Jayfeather awoke to find that he could see. _I must be dreaming._ He thought as he explored his surroundings. He was in a forest, and one he didn't recognize.

He opened his mouth slightly, letting the familiar scent in. _Mossheart? _He thought surprised. _Am I in her dream? _He wondered as he strolled about. Abruptly, a smelly, old, gray matted she-cat blocked his view.

"Yellowfang?" He meowed surprised. "What are you doing here?" He asked guiltily.

"No, the question is, what are _you _doing in Mossheart's dream?" She growled back. "You followed her here!" She accused.

"No I didn't!" He snapped. _At least not on purpose. _He added to himself.

"Then how did you get here?" she asked amused. "Did you fly?" Jayfeather dug his claws into the ground. He really hated it when she meowed such things.

"Listen, Yellowfang," Jayfeather growled through his teeth. "I didn't come here on purpose. Now will you leave me alone?" Yellowfang looked as if she didn't believe him.

"Jayfeather, I have a message for you." She meowed twitching her tail as if she really wanted to say something else.

"Beware your heart, for it will lead you astray the path you have chosen…" And with that, Yellowfang began to fade. But even after she was gone, he still heard her voice, repeating the warning. Jayfeather shook his head and tasted the air for Mosshearts' scent. But, it was fading away, as was everything else in the dream.

* * *

Jayfeather awoke with a start. _Mouse-dung! _He thought crossly. _Stupid Yellowfang! Why won't she stay out of my business?_

A few nights later, Jayfeather again found himself in Mosshearts' dream.

_What!? She's in the warriors' den now, how did I end up here? _He wondered as he padded through the forest searching for Mossheart.

Eventually, he caught her scent. He opened his jaws and let her scent fill his glands. He suddenly snapped his mouth shut, embarrassment fluffing his fur out. _What am I doing? _He asked himself. _I'm acting like a mouse-brain!_ Jayfeather shook his head. He didn't understand what was going on with him.

Jayfeather let his paws guide him through the forest. He spotted a flash of fur through the leaves of a bush. _Who is that?_ Jayfeather wondered. He took in the cat's scent. _Mossheart… _He kicked himself inwardly. _Why am I looking for her? _He didn't know the answer. But, being very curious to see what she looked like, he crouched in the bushes and slowly followed the scent.

Suddenly, the scent got stronger. Excitedly, he followed it through the forest. Slowly but steadily, he made his way through the bushes. Jayfeather carefully walked, watching where he put each paw, so that he wouldn't step on a leaf or twig.

Finally he saw a pair of white paws ahead. So he padded a little faster not watching exactly where he put each paw.

_Snap!_ Jayfeather looked down in horror. Under his paw lay a twig. _Oh no! _He thought anxiously. _I'm sure she heard that. _

"Hello?" Mossheart asked cautiously. "Is someone there?"

Jayfeather laid low in the bushes. Mossheart began padding towards him.

_Oh great! _Jayfeather thought panicking. _What a mouse-brained move! _

After a moment, the she-cat came into view.

For a moment, all he saw was Mossheart. She was a beautiful tortoiseshell, with white splashed on her paws, muzzle and tail tip as well as her belly. He looked up into her eyes which were a beautiful gold that shone like the sun. Unexpectedly, she looked directly at him. He froze.

"Jayfeather?" She queried, surprised. "What are you doing here?"


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Jayfeather just stared guiltily at Mossheart. His dark blue eyes were boring into hers. _Great! _Mossheart thought. _Now I'm dreaming about him. How much worse can I get? _

"Umm, this is your dream, anything can happen." Jayfeather answered. Mossheart hadn't actually expected him to answer the question. It really hadn't made any sense. How should he know why he was in _her_ dream? _It is a dream, isn't it? Of course it is_! She thought annoyed at herself.

"Well, since you're here, why don't we, like…take a walk?" If she couldn't have him in the real world, why couldn't she have him in her dream? _It's just a dream, it's my imagination. _

"Uh, okay." He meowed awkwardly. Then he followed her into the forest. As they walked, Jayfeather seemed to get around very well, almost too well. So well, it almost seemed like he _wasn't_ blind. _I sure have funny dreams_. She thought to herself. _Next thing you know, hedgehogs will be flying! _

"So, how have you been feeling recently?" Jayfeather questioned Mossheart as they walked.

"I haven't had any problem. Your treatment has worked very well." Mossheart gazed into his eyes. She tried not to be sucked away into their big, blue depths. Jayfeather stared back intently.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." He whispered to her. Mossheart gaped in shock.

"How can you see my eyes? You're blind!" She gasped.

Jayfeather just blinked. "This is a dream, anything could happen." He calmly replied. Mossheart sighed.

"I wish it wasn't." She mewed quietly as she brushed her fur to his. Jayfeather didn't flinch.

"So do I." Jayfeather meowed. And with that, the dream faded, along with Jayfeather and everything wonderful. Mossheart woke to find herself in the warriors' den next to Icecloud, who was snoring. Mossheart sighed. Her fur tingled where it had brushed Jayfeather. Everything from her dream was crystal clear, it all seemed so real.

As Mossheart lay in her nest, she thought of her dream. And she thought of Jayfeather. _Oh Jayfeather, I miss you so much! Why do you have to be the medicine cat? _

* * *

"Okay, Mossheart, you take Icecloud, Rosepetal and Lilyfrost on hunting patrol, and Berrynose, you take Hazeltail, Whitepaw and Dewpelt on border patrol." Squirrelflight named off cats names for each patrol. Mossheart yawned. She was excited about doing warrior things again, but she was tired from the night before. After her dream, she hadn't slept much. She had puzzled over it until it was way past moon decided she was going to go visit Jayfeather later. _I'll just tell him I had a funny dream, that's all._ She told herself as she led her patrol through the forest.

"Mossheart? Did you hear me?" Came the voice of Rosepetal behind her. Mossheart's fur bristled with embarrassment. She was too busy thinking about Jayfeather to hear her clanmate.

"Err, no could you say that again?"

"I said, where…are…we…hunt-ing…to-day?" Rosepetel repeated slowly.

"Is…this…slow…en-ough…for…you?" She teased.

"No I don't think it's that," Icecloud chimed in. "I've seen Foxleap have that face whenever he's thinking about Mossheart. I think she's moony!" Mossheart was mortified. _Who else is noticing? _She wondered to herself.

"She does!" Lilyfrost mewed excitedly.

"So, is it Foxleap?" Rosepetal continued questioning Mossheart.

"No," Icecloud stepped in. "Foxleap told me a few days ago that him and Mossheart didn't work out."

_Does the whole clan have to know? _Mossheart winced. Between Icecloud and Rosepetal, anything was possible.

"Look you guys," Mossheart turned to face her clanmates. "If we don't get going soon, we won't be back 'till sun high. Why don't we start by heading to the ancient oak?" Then she turned back and continued on. She could feel Icecloud and Rosepetal's curiosity burning behind her. _I hope they don't spread this around…_

* * *

Mossheart and her patrol returned to camp with two mice, a squirrel and a rabbit. Since leaf-bare was almost over, the smaller animals were coming out of hibernation. That meant more prey. _Thank StarClan that leaf-bare is almost over. _Mossheart thought to herself. _I can't remember a time when I wasn't hungry. _

Just then, Dovewing and her kits came over.

"Wow! That looks so yummy!" mewed little Silverkit as she gazed at the freshkill.

"That's the biggest rabbit I've ever seen!" squeaked little Tigerkit. Brindlekit was quiet, but she looked just as excited as her siblings.

The funny thing about Dovewings' kits was that no one knew who their father was.

It was very mysterious. No one had ever really seen her with anyone. Some gossip said it was Spiderleg, but when he heard that, he denied it, several times. Dovewing herself never talked about it. But some cats did notice her gaze fondly at Tigerkit. He looked a lot like Bramblestar, but him and Squirrelflight had been together again for over a year. So no one dared blame him. All anyone knew was that somehow, Dovewing had kits.

_No one really talks about it anymore though; they're all too busy talking about Foxleap and I! _Mossheart thought to herself irritably.

Mossheart suddenly remembered her dream. So she meowed goodbye to Dovewing and her kits, and padded off to find Jayfeather.

She found him in his den sorting herbs.

"Hi Jayfeather." she mewed.

"What do you want?" he asked without looking up. Mossheart wasn't bothered by his tone, she was used to it.

"Well, I had this funny dream last night," she started. "You were in it, and you could see!" Jayfeather paused for a moment. "I think you had too much freshkill last night." He told her as he resumed.

Mossheart could feel guilt flowing from him. "Well, do think it meant something?" she inquired a little suspicious. Jayfeather looked at her for the first time since she came in.

"I think it means you had too much freshkill last night. Now I'm very busy. Don't you have better things to do than bother your medicine cat?" He responded. Mossheart ignored the question.

"Can I help you?" she asked hopefully.

"No! That's what _I'm _for." Briarlight dragged herself from the herb closet as she meowed. "I am his apprentice you know." Mossheart was taken aback by her tone.

"Oh, okay I'll go then." Mossheart replied a little hurt by Briarlight's comment. Mossheart sighed as she took a shrew from the freshkill pile. _I wish Briarlight would be a little nicer, _she thought to herself. Then she remembered Jayfeathers' guilt as she told him her dream. _I wonder what that was about. _She thought suspiciously. _Did we share the same dream?_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

Jayfeather lay in his nest awake. He couldn't keep Mossheart off of his mind. _Is she suspicious that I walked in her dreams? Does she know how I feel about her?_ Jayfeather wasn't sure, but he was sure he knew that Yellowfang would have plenty to say about it. But he'd just tell her she couldn't say anything. _What's the worst thing that could happen? It's not like I could have kits!_

Suddenly, Leafpool padded into the medicine den.

"Are you alright Jayfeather?" she asked concerned. "Is something on your mind?" Jayfeather yawned.

"Why are you here Leafpool?" he asked ignoring her questions.

"Well, I've noticed recently that you've been a little, distracted." Jayfeather stared blindly at her. She was acting like she suspected something.

"Like, what?" he replied.

"I don't know. You just remind me of when I was Cinderpelts' apprentice." Jayfeather gaped at her. He knew exactly what she meant by that.

"Like when I was in love." She finished.

"You think that I would make the same stupid mistake that you did?" he tried very hard to keep his voice a whisper.

"Jayfeather, I've seen the way you treat Mossheart, you're in love with her!" she accused.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" he panicked. After all, Briarlight was sleeping right there.

Both cats walked silently into the forest, Jayfeather following Leafpool. Once they came to a large bush, Leafpool gently laid her tail on Jayfeathers' back motioning for him to enter. Once they were in the bush, Leafpool sighed.

"I know its hard Jayfeather. But you can't be with her." She mewed gently.

"Like you have anything to say! Look at me! I'm living proof of your mistake." Leafpool sounded as though she was having a hard time talking about this subject.

"And see, you're _still_ mad at me, after all this time. Do you really want your kits to have to live knowing their father was a medicine cat? Or worse, not know at all? Do you really want your kits to have to go through the same thing you, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf went through?"

Leafpool was very upset now, her voice was cracking.

"Do you really want to go through what _I_ went through?" She whispered.

"Knowing my kits didn't know I was their mother? Thinking Crowfeather hated me? Losing Cinderpelt and my only sister losing her mate because of me for a while? Jayfeather, nothing good will come of it."

Jayfeather had heard enough. He ran away, far away from Leafpool and everything she had to say. Until he stepped in a mouse hole, and sprained his paw.

_OW! Great StarClan that hurts! _Jayfeather thought as he limped the rest of the way back to camp. _Why won't cats just stay out of my business? First Yellowfang and now Leafpool! _Jayfeather thought angrily.

As he settled down in his nest, he thought of what Yellowfang had said. '_Beware your heart,' she had said. Was she trying to warn me about Mossheart?_ He thought to himself. _What was the last part, something about leaving the path I've chosen, is that supposed to mean my medicine cat path? Well I didn't choose to be a medicine cat! I wanted to be a warrior! If I had been, this wouldn't have been a problem! _Then he thought about what Leafpool had said. _'__Do you really want to go through what I went through?' I know what I'm doing! Besides, who ever said we'd become mates? Who could like me anyway? After all I am just a 'mouse brained medicine cat!' I heard Flowerpetal, I was right there! _As Jayfeather fell asleep, he had one last thought.

_Half Moon loved me… _


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Mossheart twitched her whiskers with amusement as she watched Dovewing's kits playing with a moss ball.

"Pass it to me Brindlekit!" shouted Silverkit.

"No! Pass it to me!" Tigerkit squeaked. Brindlekit looked from her brother to her sister and catapulted it above them both. The two kits reached it at the same time and started rolling around on the ground fighting over it.

"It's mine!" Squeaked Silverkit.

"No, it's mine!" hissed Tigerkit.

"Mine!"

"Mine!" Back and forth went the moss ball. Until, it just rolled away. Brindlekit shook her head, and padded over to the moss ball and picked it up between her teeth ever so gently. Then she padded over and sat beside Mossheart and Dovewing.

Then she sighed. "Kits." She mewed quietly.

Dovewing and Mossheart both held back mrrows' of laughter. Seeing that the cat who just mewed that was still a kitten herself.

"Yes dear, they're not as mature as you are they?" Dovewing meowed to her young daughter. Brindlekit sat up a little straighter.

"Do you really think so mamma?" She gazed up at her mother with big blue eyes.

"Yes honey. But let's not mention this to them okay? That wouldn't be very grown-up now would it?" Dovewing purred as she licked her ear.

"No, I guess not. But I would really like too." Brindlekit sighed and padded back to the nursery. Her two littermate's were still rolling around together.

"Okay you two! That's enough." Dovewing yowled to her two rambunctious kits. Both kits dropped to the ground panting heavily. Tigerkit looked around.

"Where's the ball?" he asked Silverkit quizzically. She looked around.

"I don't know." She replied. Dovewing and Mossheart both let out mrrows of laughter. They just now noticed that it was gone. Silverkit and Tigerkit looked confused. "What's up with them?" Tigerkit asked, still confused.

"I don't know. Grown ups are weird. C'mon Tigerkit! Let's go see Graystripe and Millie! They always have the best stories." Silverkit padded towards the elder's den and Tigerkit followed.

Once Dovewing and Mossheart recovered, Dovewing gazed at Mossheart sadly.

"They're so adorable, and I love them to death, but it's so hard to raise them on my own." She sighed then padded to the nursery before Mossheart could ask what she had meant.

_What did she mean by that? _She wondered to herself. _She does have a mate, doesn't she?_ That was the first time she had even hinted about their father.

Mossheart followed Dovewing to the nursery. She found her giving Brindlekit a bath. Brindlekit was squirming.

"Mamma! I told you I could do it myself." She protested.

Dovewing continued washing her kit. "You missed a few spots dear." She meowed between licks. Brindlekit squeezed away and hid behind Mossheart.

"I don't need a bath, do I Mossheart?" the small tortoiseshell kitten looked at Mossheart with big pleading eyes.

"Of course not dear!" Mossheart told the small kit. Dovewing glared at her.

"If you want to look like a hedgehog at Myrtlepaw and Whitepaws's ceremony later." Mossheart finished.

Brindlekit squeaked and let her mother finish washing her.

"Thanks," Dovewing sighed as she sent her kit to go visit Myrtlepaw and Whitepaw before their ceremony.

"No problem," Mossheart replied. "Anything for my newest friend." After all, Mossheart had spent a lot of time with her recently. Dovewing looked confused.

"Do you mean me?" she questioned her.

"Of course I meant you! You're one of my best friends now." Mossheart replied feeling a bit uncomfortable. She had kind of noticed that Dovewing didn't really have friends. Even her own sister, Ivypool, seemed to ignore her.

_I know how that feels, _Mossheart thought to herself sadly. _Flowerpetal never talks to me now. _Dovewing looked around.

"Come with me," she told Mossheart quietly. She padded through camp until she found Daisy. She whispered something to her, and Daisy nodded and walked away.

Dovewing and Mossheart padded through the forest.

"So, where are we going?" Mossheart asked after a while. Dovewing didn't look back at her. She just meowed. "I asked Daisy to watch the kits so we could take a walk." After that Mossheart was quiet.

Both cats continued on until they came to the lake overlooking the ShadowClan border. There, Dovewing sat down. Mossheart sat as well.

"It sure is beautiful out here," Mossheart mewed nervously. After all, they were just a few tail lengths away from where Mossheart had crashed through the ice all those moons ago. Thankfully, the lake was no longer frozen, for leaf-bare was coming to an end, and new-leaf was on its way. Some trees even had some leaves.

Then Dovewing shifted uncomfortably. "Umm, Mossheart, do you really consider me a friend? Like a good friend who could keep a secret?"

"Of course I do mouse-brain! Why wouldn't I?"Mossheart replied. Dovewing let out a sigh. "Not many cats do." She mewed sadly.

"Why?" Mossheart asked without thinking.

"Well, when I started expecting kits, everyone wanted to know whose kits they were. I wouldn't tell anyone. So cats started gossiping. Some got mad because they got blamed, others were mad because I wouldn't tell them. My own sister was mad even though I did tell her…" Dovewing was very upset now.

Mossheart moved closer to her friend. "You don't have to tell me this if it makes you upset." She comforted her.

"No," Dovewing stared into Mosshearts' eyes.

"I have to tell someone."

_Is she going to tell me who her kits father is? _Mossheart thought excitedly.

Dovewing took a deep breath.

"Ivypool has judged me for who I picked. But I just feel like I have to tell someone who the father of my kits is, and for some reason, I feel like you're the right cat." Dovewing continued. She looked deep into Mossheart's eyes before revealing her secret.

"It's Tigerheart."


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

Mossheart gaped at Dovewing in shock. Dovewing winced a little. "I know he's not in our clan, but no one really knows him like I do. And I love him." Mossheart quickly recovered. She had heard that before, _she_ had said, only about Jayfeather.

"Dovewing, of anyone in the clan, I'm probably the best one you could have told." Mossheart mewed to her. Dovewing looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted wings.

"Why is that? You have no idea what it's like, loving a tom and not being able to be with him. You have Foxleap and _everyone _in the clan knows he loves you." She replied bitterly. Mossheart shook her head sadly.

"No Dovewing, I _do _understand, I understand better than you could even imagine. I don't love Foxleap," _I don't know how many times I've said that_, Mossheart thought to herself. Dovewing was puzzled.

"How could you understand then?" she asked Mossheart confused. Mossheart took a deep breath. _Here goes…_she thought.

"Because I love Jayfeather." Mossheart mewed quietly.

Dovewing gasped in shock for a moment. After a moment understanding spread across her face. "So that's why," Dovewing whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Mossheart asked nervously.

"Flowerpetal was telling me that you were going to make a big mistake that you would later regret." She explained. Mossheart was a bit surprised. Flowerpetal sounded like she was telling a prophecy. Dovewing gazed at Mossheart fondly. "We have a lot more in common than I thought." She mewed.

Mossheart held back a mrrow of laughter "You think? At least now I have someone to talk to about my feelings." Dovewing licked her ear.

"You can tell me anything. I'm glad I told you my secret." She whispered to her.

"I'm glad too. I feel less overwhelmed now that I can talk to someone who understands what I'm going through." Mossheart confided to her.

"Okay, let's head back to camp. We don't want to miss the ceremony." Dovewing reminded her. "Oh! I almost forgot! Let's hurry back." Mossheart replied. Dovewing raced ahead.

"I bet I'll get there first!" she called over her shoulder. Mossheart chased after her. "Not if I can help it!" She replied.

As they raced on, Mossheart was reminded of Foxleap. She remembered racing him to the abandoned two-leg nest, and not long after she had fell through the ice. Since she had told him how she felt, or rather how she didn't feel about him, Foxleap had kind of ignored her. Even if he had said it wouldn't ruin their friendship, he wasn't acting like it.

Suddenly, Mossheart's attention was snapped back to the present as she collided with a tree. CLUNK!

"OWW!" Mossheart yowled as she staggered backward. Dovewing stopped in her tracks as she heard Mossheart's cry of pain.

"Mossheart!" she gasped. "Are you okay?" she meowed very concerned.

"Yeah, I think so." Mossheart mewed painfully.

"What happened?" Dovewing meowed as they headed back to camp.

"I got distracted," she answered truthfully.

Dovewing let out a mrrow of laughter. "You're so funny!"

Mossheart was confused. _What was so funny about that?_

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting." Cats from all dens flooded to the clearing. Bramblestar jumped down and came nearer to the two apprentices.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices." Myrtlepaw and Whitepaw tried their best not to squirm with excitement.

"They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command them to you as warriors in their turn. Myrtlepaw and Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Myrtlepaw mewed confidently.

"I do." Meowed the shyer Whitepaw.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Bramblestars' fur brushed against Myrtlepaw's. "Myrtlepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Myrtleleaf." He stepped back. "StarClan honors your honesty and bravery." Whitepaw timidly padded forward.

"Whitepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Whitepatch. StarClan honors your loyalty and thoughtfulness." Whitepatchs' eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Whitepatch! Myrtleleaf!" The Clan chanted the new warriors' names excitedly.

After the cats finished chanting, they all crowded around the newest warriors to congratulate them. Eventually, Mossheart and Dovewing were able to congratulate the two.

"Congrats!" Dovewing mewed warmly.

"Thank you." Myrtleleaf meowed back.

"You guys have done so well on your training! I'm so glad you're warriors at last!" Mossheart meowed to them. Just then, Squirrelflight padded up to them.

"Don't forget you're silent vigil tonight guys," She informed her former apprentice, Myrtleleaf and her brother as she looked briefly at the sun that was setting quickly.

"We won't. Actually, I think we should probably start now." Myrtleleaf and Whitepatch waved good-bye with their tails.

Just then, Jayfeather padded by; Dovewing stopped him.

"Mossheart crashed into a tree today when we were racing here. Does her head look alright?" She asked Jayfeather. Mosshearts felt awkward. _I know she's just concerned about me, but why did she have to say it that way? _

Jayfeather looked at Dovewing as if she had grown a second head. But he didn't ask any questions. He inspected Mossheart's head.

"I think she's fine," he meowed grumpily and stared blindly at Dovewing. She looked like she was feeling uncomfortable.

"I really should go check on my kits," she mewed uncomfortably as she padded away. Once she had left Jayfeather started to pad away. Mossheart noticed he was limping.

"Oh, are you okay?" She asked concerned. Jayfeather looked at her unblinkingly. "I'm fine." He grouched as he limped away. Mossheart was left alone. She stayed there for a while, watching the place that Jayfeather had been, not a minute before. _Why do I love you Jayfeather?_


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

Mossheart found herself in a mysterious forest. She was stalking a squirrel beneath a tree. Suddenly, darkness slammed in front of her eyes. She couldn't see a thing. Then, somewhere in the distance, she could hear a cat yowling for help.

Mossheart called and called to the cat, trying to discover who was crying. Mossheart ran and ran, not knowing where she was going. But, it was futile; she seemed to only get farther away.

"Where are you?" she cried out to the helpless cat. Abruptly, the light was back. Mossheart blinked in the glare. Finally, when she could see, a fading white cat filled her vision. The cat was in pain; she could hear a yowl of pain escape the cat before it faded from sight. Mossheart never saw its face.

"Who are you?" Mossheart yowled to the cat in frustration. But it was too late.

Mossheart awoke breathing heavily. She sighed with relief as she found herself in the warriors' den in her nest. It was still dark; the moon was high in the silverpelt. Her heart beat wildly as she realized it was only a dream.

She looked around. Icecloud was sleeping next to Mousewhisker, her mate and Foxleap, surprisingly was sleeping beside Myrtleleaf. She sighed with relief as she saw that everything seemed to be fine. _What a terrible dream! _She thought relieved.

But Mossheart was a little curious. _Did it mean something? No! Only medicine cats receive dreams from StarClan. _Mossheart pondered on the subject as she left the den to take a walk.

On her way out, she nearly collided with Jayfeather.

"Mossheart?" He asked, surprised.

"Jayfeather!" She gasped in relief. "You scared me." He looked at her quizzically.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her concerned.

"Just a really bad dream." She answered him sighing.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" He replied. Mossheart could feel his curiosity. Mossheart twitched her whiskers in amusement. "

How come you weren't this interested in the last dream I told you about?" She teased him, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Umm, that's not important," he answered uncomfortably.

"Okay," Mossheart replied not satisfied with his answer. "Is there somewhere we could discuss it in private?" Jayfeather looked around. No one else was in sight. He looked back at her.

"Follow me." He gestured to her with his tail to follow him.

He led her through a secret exit behind the nursery. It was a tight, but they made it through. Once they were out Jayfeather sat down.

"Okay, now what was your dream about?" He asked her. Mossheart explained what had happened. Jayfeather was silent for a moment.

"Did you see her face?" He asked her.

"No," she answered quietly. "Not even a glimpse."

"I think it was a warning from StarClan," He started. Mossheart looked doubtful. "But only medicine cats receive signs and dreams, don't they?" Jayfeather shook his head.

"Not always. And besides, I had a similar dream. That is why I was so interested." Mossheart looked puzzled. "Why would they send the same dream to two cats?" She questioned him.

"Because, it might have some meaning for us both." He told her quietly. There was an awkward silence.

"Like what?" she asked. Jayfeather was silent for a moment. "I don't know." He answered simply.

"But you're the medicine cat! You're supposed to know!" She snapped at him irritably.

"I don't understand everything right away!" He snapped back. "Give me some time and I'll try to figure it out."

Mossheart softened. "I'm sorry I upset you." She whispered quietly. Jayfeather sighed. "I'm sorry too." He admitted.

Mossheart ran her tail down his back. "Why don't you go get some rest?" She mewed to him quietly.

"Alright. Take care Mossheart." He meowed as he squeezed back out.

"You too, Jayfeather." Mossheart mewed after him. Mossheart sighed as she squeezed back into camp. Then she silently padded to the warriors den to get some more rest.

* * *

Mossheart yawned and stretched in her nest. It had been a few days since her dream, and Jayfeather hadn't figured out what it meant yet. Mossheart was frustrated. She felt that it was important, and no one could figure out what it meant.

As she squeezed out of the nursery, she saw Lionblaze padding proudly around camp with glowing Cinderheart brushing pelts with him. Suddenly, Lionblaze bounded over to her excitedly.

"Guess what Mossheart?" He purred loudly. Mossheart was a little taken aback. Lionblaze had really never meowed much to her. "What?" She meowed back confusedly.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE KITS!" He exclaimed very obnoxiously as he pawed the ground profusely. At first, Mossheart was confused.

Then she understood. _Lionblaze isn't having kits;Cinderheart is having _his_kits, _Mossheart thought amusedly. In his excitement, he had scrambled his words.

"Congratulations." She purred back to him. After that he bounded over to Dovewing who had just exited the nursery to announce the exact same thing.

Cinderheart sat down, purring and shaking her head. Mossheart could tell that Lionblaze and Cinderheart truly loved each other.

Mossheart felt a little sad. _I wish I could have a family. _She thought depressed as she padded to the medicine den. _Why does the cat I love have to be the medicine cat? _

* * *

Jayfeather was in his den, giving some herbs to Dustpelt, who Sandstorm had sent to the medicine den because of an infected scratch on his back. Jayfeather laid some herbs in front of him.

"Chew these and lick them onto your scratch. If you have any more trouble, come back." He meowed. Dustpelt grumbled. "I don't need these." Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"If you want to be around for Sandstorm and your kits, you'll listen!" He snapped as he glared at Dustpelt. Since both Ferncloud and Firestar had died in the great battle, Dustpelt and Sandstorm had become closer.

"Fine, I'll take them, but only for Sandstorm." Finally, he took the herbs and left. Jayfeather sighed. _Some cats are so stubborn! _He thought grouchily to himself.

After that Mossheart padded in. "Did you hear Lionblazes' news?" She asked him. Jayfeather stared blindly at her. "Who hasn't?"

Mossheart twitched her whiskers with amusement. "Good point. So, what's up?" She asked awkwardly. "Oh, just boring medicine cat stuff." He sighed.

Mossheart came closer. "Have you figured out the dream yet?" she asked quietly. Jayfeather was annoyed. "No." He responded as he padded to his herb closet. He came out with some herbs.

"Give these to your sister. It will help with her milk coming in," he told her. He could feel Mosshearts hesitation. "Well, you know, Squirrelflight might need me for a patrol or something." She replied shifting uncomfortably. Jayfeather huffed. "Well, it's on the way and you could tell Squirrelflight that I told you to."

"Well, I guess." She mewed as she reluctantly took the herbs for Flowerpetal. Jayfeather was confused. He thought that Mossheart was close to her sister. _Are they having a fight? _He wondered. _They must be. I can't think of any other reason why she would hesitate…_


	14. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

Mossheart slept fitfully in the warriors' den. Every dream she had was filled with the earsplitting wails of the strange white cat. Mossheart woke from the last dream abruptly. Her pelt prickled with an eerie feeling. _Something is wrong._ She glanced worriedly up. The half moon shone high in silverpelt. She decided to visit Jayfeather and confess her worries to him.

_It's not too late to visit him, is it?_ She thought nervously as she exited the warriors' decided that it wasn't and proceeded on.

As she padded past the nursery, she heard a yowl of pain. Mossheart stopped suddenly. _That's the same yowl that I heard in my dream! _She thought apprehensively. So Mossheart changed her mind about visiting Jayfeather and padded to the nursery instead.

Upon entering, she could smell blood, and fear. Dovewing gazed up at Mossheart with scared anxious eyes.

"Mossheart! Thank StarClan you're here! Quick, go get Jayfeather, Flowerpetal is kitting, and something is wrong!" Mossheart pelted to the medicine den without replying. _Oh, I hope she'll be okay! _Mossheart suddenly felt very guilty for treating Flowerpetal harshly.

"Jayfeather!" she panted as she burst into the medicine den. Jayfeather could tell something was wrong. "What is it?"

"It's Flowerpetal. She's kitting and something's not right!" Jayfeather was on his paws immediately. He ran to the back of his den to the herb closet and grabbed a bundle of herbs.

"Go get Toadstep. He'll want to be there." He meowed his voice muffled by the herbs. Mossheart hurried to the warriors' den as fast as she could.

She batted Toadsteps ear and hissed: "Wake up!" Toadstep hopped up, his fur ruffled and disheveled. "Mossheart?! What is wrong with you? You scared me half to death! What do you need?" He whispered grouchily. Mossheart ignored his harsh tone. She was used to Jayfeather so this was nothing.

"Toadstep! Flowerpetal is kitting!" She intentionally left out the part about something being wrong. After that, Toadstep was very cooperative. She could sense his anxiety. He followed her to the nursery quickly and quietly.

Again Mossheart heard the wail from her dream. _That must be Flowerpetal! I wonder if my dream meant something about her? _She worried.

Once they reached the nursery, Jayfeather was shooing cats away.

"Everyone out, except Mossheart and Toadstep." He yowled to them. Dovewing huffed. "Where am I supposed to take my kittens?" she inquired. "All kits and Queens go to the elders den." He answered her. Dovewing and her kits went to the elders' den. Daisy and Cinderheart decided to go to the warriors' den because there was not enough room in the elders' den for them all. After they left, Mossheart and Toadstep padded in.

There, Flowerpetal lie, a pool of blood beside of her. Her eyes were staring into the distance blankly. She screeched in pain as a contraction rippled down her side.

"Flowerpetal!" Toadstep exclaimed and he settled down beside her. Flowerpetal didn't even notice. Jayfeather shook his head sadly. "She started too early. She wasn't due for another half a moon." He whispered.

"Come on. Let's get these kits out." Jayfeather mewed as he glanced over at Mossheart. Toadstep gazed at Mossheart and Jayfeather worriedly.

"Will she be alright?" He mewed nervously. Jayfeather was silent. Mossheart understood Toadsteps' worries; she was worried herself. The worst thing that they could possibly do was to make him worse.

"We're going to do everything we can." She meowed to him. Jayfeather stared blindly at Mossheart for a moment. Then he continued to treat Flowerpetal. He gave her some herbs and encouraged her to drink from some wet moss.

"Okay Flowerpetal, you're doing fine." He whispered encouragingly. Flowerpetal wailed and her muscles rippled beneath her pelt. Finally, a small, slimy sac fell to the ground. Mossheart licked the sac until it broke, and a tiny, black kit mewled as it took his first breath. "It's a tom!" Mossheart announced. The kit squirmed up to his mothers' belly and pawed at it.

"How many more do you think there is?" Mossheart questioned Jayfeather. He felt Flowerpetals' stomach. "One I think." He answered her. "Come on Flowerpetal, you can do it," Mossheart encouraged her sister.

Toadstep buried his nose in Flowerpetals' fur. "I love you so much." He whispered into it. Flowerpetal screeched in pain as the last kit, a ginger she-cat, fell to the floor. Mossheart licked the sac until the kits' head popped through. Then she mewled and Mossheart helped her to her mothers' belly.

"Good job Flowerpetal." Mewed Mossheart. "You did it." But as she looked over at her sister, her heart dropped to her paws. Flowerpetals' eyes were glazed and her fur was matted with blood.

"Flowerpetal!" she gasped. Toadstep, who was busy being proud of his kits, heard Mosshearts' gasp. He jumped up worriedly and gaped at Flowerpetal. Slowly, Flowerpetal turned her head to gaze at Toadstep. Even if her eyes were filled with pain, you could still see the unending, true love in them.

"I love you Toadstep." She whispered softly to him. Toadstep panicked. "Jayfeather can't you do something?!"

Jayfeather was already doing his best. He was trying to stop her bleeding, but she had already lost too much blood. Mossheart lay next to Flowerpetal. "I'm so sorry I was so harsh, Flowerpetal." She whispered her voice choking in her throat. Her heart pounded faster than ever.

Flowerpetal turned her head back to Mossheart, and for the first time in a long time Mossheart felt like her and Flowerpetal were apprentices again.

"I'm sorry too, Mossheart. I'm so sorry I judged you." Mossheart licked her sisters' ear. After that, Flowerpetal once again turned her head painfully to Toadstep.

"Take care of our kits Toadstep." And saying that, Flowerpetal took one last breath and slept forever.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14** _

Mossheart stood in the nursery, gaping with astonishment. She couldn't believe that her sister was gone. _My dream! Was it trying to warn me about this?_

"No!" Toadstep wailed in grief. "Don't go Flowerpetal!" Mossheart fled blindly from the nursery in her grief. She pelted through camp as fast as she could and into the forest. _She can't be gone!_ She thought in shock. _Flowerpetal can't be dead!_

* * *

Jayfeather hung his head as Mossheart ran from the nursery. He could hear Toadstep was still talking sadly into Flowerpetal's fur. Jayfeather decided to leave him for a while. _I can't believe I couldn't save her! _He thought bitterly as he padded back to the medicine den. Briarlight met him at the entrance.

"Jayfeather!" she gasped. "What's the matter?"

"I was delivering Flowerpetal's kits, and I couldn't save her." He choked.

"You did your best." Briarlight tried to comfort him. Jayfeather jerked away.

"No! I should have saved her! She was so young!" He spat.

"Jayfeather, don't blame yourself, its okay. Cats die, it just happens." Jayfeather turned to her.

"But what about poor Mossheart? What will she do now? "He questioned her. Briarlights' anger boiled over.

"Why do you care so much about Mossheart?" she hissed at him. "All you care about is helping her, and she's a warrior who can do whatever she wants. Why can't you remember that I'm here once in a while? It's like you forgot you have an apprentice!" Then Briarlight turned and angrily dragged herself back into the medicine den.

Jayfeather was taken aback. _Have I really been that concerned about Mossheart? _He thought a little guilty. _Why haven't I made time to teach Briarlight?_ He decided to take a walk to get some fresh air and think.

Suddenly, he came across Mossheart's scent. He could feel her grief and guilt as he followed the trail. It led to the ancient oak. He padded up to it and sat at the roots.

"Jayfeather?" came the shocked voice of Mossheart from the higher branches of the tree. "What are you doing out here?" she inquired as she slid down the trunk of the tree.

"I was just taking a walk." He answered calmly. She sat by him miserably.

"I can't believe she's gone," her mew was laced with grief.

Jayfeather laid his tail on her back. "I know. It's terrible to lose a littermate isn't it?" He comforted her. Mossheart sighed. "I'm glad you don't know what it's like." She meowed. Jayfeather shook his head.

"No, I do know what it's like. My sister, Hollyleaf, she was a rogue for a while, then she came back and was killed when you were just a kit." Mossheart was surprised.

"I didn't know you had a sister." She meowed to him. Jayfeather sighed. "I miss her a lot." Jayfeather blindly looked into Mossheart's eyes. He could feel her eyes boring into his.

He felt strong emotion flooding from her as he read her thoughts.

_I love you Jayfeather…_They seemed to say. _She loves me back? _He thought surprised. He purred.

"I love you too…" he whispered softly. Mossheart wasn't surprised that he had read her mind. She twitched her whiskers amusedly.

"Can all medicine cats read minds?" she teased him. Jayfeather ignored her. He felt her fur brush his own. Then he rubbed his muzzle to hers. Jayfeather felt a bolt of energy speed through him as Mosshearts' fur brushed his own. He felt as though he was flying; he hadn't felt this way since he had been with Half Moon.

His heart beat faster than a stag, half because of his love for Mossheart, and half because of nerves. _If anyone ever finds out…_He thought nervously. But his nerves ebbed slowly away as they cuddled beneath the old tree.

"I really do love you, Jayfeather." Mossheart mewed to him truthfully. Jayfeather stared unblinkingly at her.

"And I love you." He whispered. Then Jayfeather licked Mossheart's cheek. "I'll always be here." He promised her. "I'll always do what's best for you."

* * *

Mossheart awoke to find Jayfeather sleeping beside of her. A warm feeling came over her as she remembered the previous night. Her heart dropped though as she remembered Flowerpetal. Grief almost swept her off of her paws. _Well, at least now I have Jayfeather... _She thought as she purred profusely.

Just then, a familiar ginger-and-white she-cat padded up to her.

"Flowerpetal!?" she gasped in shock. "But, you, you…died." She stuttered. Flowerpetal blinked sadly. "Unfortunately, yes. I did. But I'm in StarClan now, don't worry." Mossheart noticed the stars that glimmered in Flowerpetals' fur. _I must be dreaming._ She thought surprised.

Mossheart brushed her fur to Flowerpetals; Flowerpetal licked Mosshearts ear in turn. Mossheart gazed at her sister with sincere eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, and so is Toadstep." Flowerpetal looked sad. "I'm going to miss you and Toadstep very much as well. Now I understand how you feel, not able to be with the tom that you love." She told her with understanding. Then she glanced over at Jayfeather and padded over to him.

"Mossheart, you know you can't be with him." She meowed gently. Mossheart choked.

"But I love him! I thought you said you understood!" Flowerpetal blinked sympathetically. "It's not always easy to do the right thing." She mewed quietly as she padded back over to Mossheart.

"Flowerpetal, he loves me back, I can't leave him now." She meowed her voice breaking up. Flowerpetal brushed her fur with Mosshearts. "Listen to your head, Mossheart, and not to your heart…" Flowerpetal whispered. Mossheart blinked, and everything had faded.

Mossheart opened her eyes to find Jayfeather gone. _He must have padded back to camp; it's almost daylight now. _She thought to herself.

Mossheart yawned and stretched. She could hardly believe Flowerpetal had only died the night before; it seemed like an eternity away now.

"Well, I'd better get back to camp." She told herself. Before she could go anywhere, Dovewing flew out of nowhere.

"Mossheart!" She puffed as she caught up to her. "Oh Mossheart! I heard the news. I'm so sorry! How have you been?" Dovewing comforted her friend. Mossheart sighed.

"It's been rough. I was always very close to her until…" Mossheart mewed her voice failing. Dovewing stared at her unblinkingly.

"Until, you fell in love with Jayfeather?" Dovewing finished quietly. Mossheart nodded. Dovewing brushed pelts with Mossheart.

"You poor thing! First you fall in love with the medicine cat, and now you've lost your sister." Dovewing mewed quietly. Mossheart sighed.

"I'm glad I have a friend who understands me." She told her honestly. Dovewing gazed at her sympathetically. "I'll always be here for you; I'll always be your friend." Mossheart looked relieved.

"I'll be here for you too." She replied. Then the two she-cats padded slowly back to camp.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

Jayfeather was working in the medicine den when a familiar scent filled his senses.

"Hello Jayfeather." Mossheart purred softly as she padded over to him. "Hi Mossheart." Jayfeather replied. He was still feeling guilty for loving her. _Have I betrayed Half Moon? _He thought horrified.

"What's the matter?" Mossheart questioned him.

"Nothing really." He answered her. There was no way he was telling Mossheart about Half Moon!

"Do you want to take a walk?" She asked him. Jayfeather twined his tail with hers.

"Maybe later. Right now, I need to take some herbs to Cinderheart."

"Oh, okay. See you later." She meowed sadly as she padded out.

Jayfeather sighed as she left. _Why do I have to love her? _He asked himself as he took the herbs gently between his teeth and squeezed out of the medicine den.

As he reached the nursery's entrance, he could hear voices inside. Jayfeather entered the nursery to find Dovewing and her kits there.

Dovewing had volunteered to care for Flowerpetals' kits, Petalkit and Frogkit, since she was still nursing her own kittens. They had warmed to Flowerpetals' kits quickly. It was sweet how they treated them as a brother and sister.

But it was so sad to see poor Toadstep; who sometimes wondered aimlessly around camp just mumbling sadly to himself. He hadn't been the same since Flowerpetal had been buried. It was almost like it really hadn't dawned on him that she was gone until then. Happily though, he seemed like a very good father. Unlike Spiderleg, his father, who had never really done much with Toadstep, or his sister Rosepetal.

"Can I help you Jayfeather?" Dovewing inquired of Jayfeather once he entered. "Yes. I was looking for Cinderheart so I could give her these herbs." He answered in a muffled voice as he gestured to the herbs he was carrying.

Dovewing gasped as one of her kits, Tigerkit, hopped on top of her. "Tigerkit! Get off of me! Why don't you take your sisters to the elders den and have them tell you stories?" She suggested to them. Tigerkit hopped off happily.

"Yeah! Can we take Petalkit and Frogkit?" He questioned his mother excitedly. Dovewing huffed.

"No! How many times have I told you that they can't leave for another half a moon?" She answered him exasperated. Tigerkit sensed that it was time to leave, or he might have to take a nap.

"Oh, okay. C'mon Silverkit, Brindlekit! Let's go!" He shouted as they all streaked from the nursery. Dovewing shook her head as she gazed fondly at the two tiny kits that suckled from her belly.

"I hope you two are tough enough to survive my kits." She told them as she tucked them into their nest. Then she stood up and padded over to Jayfeather.

"Right so, Cinderheart. Um, I think she went to the dirtplace, but she would have been back by now. Maybe she decided to take a walk with Lionblaze?" She answered him. "Sorry I can't be more helpful."

"That's okay. Jut let me know if you see her." He meowed disappointedly as he started to pad away. He stopped as he felt Dovewings' eyes boring into his back. He could feel waves of suspicion coming from her. Jayfeather turned to her.

"What?" He grouched at her a little guilty. Dovewing stared at him. "Nothing." She replied nonchalantly. Jayfeather felt uncomfortable. "Okay, well I'll see you some other time." He meowed to her in a muffled voice as he pelted away. His fur felt ruffled as he entered the medicine den. _Why is it that everyone is so suspicious of me?_He thought angrily. _I'm not acting suspiciously, am I?_

* * *

Mossheart sat longingly by the lake. She sighed as she gazed up at Silverpelt. The stars twinkled in the midnight black sky as the brilliant half-moon glowed. She glanced around anxiously. _Maybe he's not coming. _She thought sadly to herself. Just then, a gray tabby tom padded from the bushes. Mossheart purred as leapt up to meet him. "Jayfeather!" She mewed happily as they touched noses.

"Mossheart." He purred back to her. "I was starting to think you weren't coming," she told him. Jayfeather blinked. "I have to wait and make sure I don't get followed by Briarlight or Leafpool." He told her disgustedly. Mossheart butted her head to his shoulder.

"Well, at least you're here now." Jayfeather licked her cheek. "I'm glad you're not angry with me." Mossheart wound in circles around him.

"How could I be angry with you?" She asked him. Jayfeather sighed as he sat by Mossheart. "There are lots of reasons why you could be angry with me." He stated.

"Let's not discuss them" She mrrowed to him amused. Suddenly she became very serious.

"Jayfeather," She started. "This is so wonderful, being with you. I wish we could be together forever." She meowed sadly as she gazed up at his eyes.

"Hopefully we will, if we can keep it a secret." He whispered to her as he licked her ear. "But for now lets do everything we can to make it last…"


	17. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

"Mossheart? Are you awake yet?" Came the excited voice of her apprentice. Mossheart yawned and stretched. "Yes Silverpaw, I'm awake. Now anyway." She meowed a little grouchy. Silverpaw ducked her head.

"I'm sorry Mossheart. I'm just so excited! It's my second day of being an apprentice, and I want to see _all _of our territory!" She mewed excitedly. Mossheart gazed up at the sky as she exited the warriors' den. It was still dark.

"Silverpaw! The sun is not even up yet, and you want to go check out the territory? Right now?" Mossheart whined to her apprentice. Silverpaw nodded enthusiastically. "I was hoping we could join the dawn patrol!" She pawed the ground in her excitement. Mossheart sighed.

"Okay. But only if-" Mossheart never got to finish. Silverpaw was already bounding over to Squirrelflight, so she could ask to be put on the dawn patrol. Mossheart shook her head. _Did I ever have that much energy? _She thought to herself. _I don't know. I get tired just watching her! _She thought amused as she padded around camp in search of her rowdy apprentice.

It was hard to believe that four moons had passed since Flowerpetal had died. The time seemed to fly by. But so much had happened in the meantime. Honeypaw, Mintpaw and Willowpaw had become Honeyleaf, Mintwhisker and Willowwater. Mossheart had become mentor to Silverpaw, Cherryspots had become mentor to Brindlepaw and Molepelt had become mentor to Tigerpaw.

Flowerpetals' kits weren't apprentices yet, but they were going to be apprenticed in a quarter moon. Cinderheart had given birth to four beautiful kits: Darkkit, a black she-cat, Smokekit, a gray tabby tom, Firekit, a ginger tabby tom and Heatherkit a sweet golden tabby she-cat. Icecloud had moved to the nursery expecting Mousewhisker's kits. Briarlight had become less grouchy, probably because Jayfeather had kept her very busy anymore. And Mossheart still met Jayfeather, but not often. They were very cautious of being followed, so far no one had found out their secret, but they were ever alert and always looking out for anyone who might be following them.

Mossheart shook her head as she finally found her apprentice happily hopping around Squirrelflight. Mossheart padded to her apprentice and laid her tail on her back.

"Alright, let's calm down." She meowed to her out of breath. Mossheart was a little puzzled. _Why am I so out of breath? I normally can pad all over camp and I'm not out of breath. _Mossheart shook her head. _Maybe all those sleepless nights with Jayfeather are finally catching up with me. _She thought.

Squirrelflight padded over to her. "Okay, you and Silverpaw can go on the dawn patrol with Rosepetal, Amberstripe and Myrtleleaf." She meowed to her happily.

"Oh. Okay thanks!" Mossheart replied as she padded after her apprentice once again. "Silverpaw! You really should stay near me." She scolded her. Silverpaw ducked her head with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Mossheart. I'm just so excited!" She looked up at Mossheart with big sea blue eyes. Mossheart sighed. Why couldn't she have had Brindlepaw as an apprentice? How was Mossheart supposed to train a cat that had so much energy she didn't know what to do with it all? But Mossheart still liked Silverpaw, even if she was hyper.

"Okay, let's go. Squirrelflight said we could go on the dawn patrol with Rosepetal, Amberstripe and Myrtleleaf." Silverpaw was instantly interested.

"Myrtleleaf? She's Foxleaps mate! She is so cool!" Silverpaw bounded away in search of Myrtleleaf. Mossheart sighed. _I don't know if I'm going to survive training her! _She thought exhaustedly.

Mossheart padded along with the rest of the patrol through the forest. She panted heavily as she heaved herself up over a log. Rosepetal, who was leading the patrol, nodded to Myrtleleaf to take over. Then she slowed her pace and padded next to Mossheart.

"Mossheart? Are you okay? Normally you have no problem keeping up. Is something wrong?" She asked her in a low voice very concerned about her friend. Mossheart shook her head confused. "I have no idea." She mewed back between pants. Then they came to a small, fallen tree. Mossheart waggled her hindquarters in preparation for the leap. She jumped, lost her balance and slipped back to the ground, landing clumsily on her feet.

"Hang on a minute Mossheart." Rosepetal meowed to her and she padded up to Myrtleleaf. She whispered something to her and she nodded and padded on. Rosepetal padded back to Mossheart. Mossheart tilted her head clearly puzzled.

"Aren't we going to go with them?" She asked Rosepetal. Rosepetal huffed. "I asked Myrtleleaf to go on without us because you are in no condition to be on patrol." She gazed at Mossheart sadly.

"Mossheart? Why didn't you just tell me? It's nothing to hide." She mewed to her as she laid her tail across Mosshearts back. Mossheart was confused. "What are you meowing about Rosepetal?" She mewed to her. Rosepetal shook her head.

"Mossheart! You can't hide it forever. It's becoming very obvious. You're out of breath; you've been kind of clumsy recently. And you've become, well, a little round." Mossheart was mortified.

"What are you implying Rosepetal? That I'm getting _fat_?" She questioned her friend angrily. _How could Rosepetal think I'm getting _fat_?! _She thought to herself furiously. Rosepetal mrrowed with laughter.

"You really can't tell?" She asked her confused. "I can't tell what?" Mossheart snapped frustrated. Rosepetal was confused.

"Mossheart? You can't tell that you're expecting kits?"


	18. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_ **

Mossheart gaped at Rosepetal in surprise. "Really?!" She mewed to her in astonishment. "Do you think so?" Mossheart was glowing.

Rosepetal licked her ear. "I can't believe you haven't noticed mouse-brain!" She purred to Mossheart. Mossheart suddenly became very serious.

"Please, don't tell anyone." She pleaded with her. Rosepetal slapped her tail over her muzzle.

"Don't worry, I won't. I understand; gossip spreads like fire anymore. By the way, who is their father? I haven't really seen you with any toms, except Foxleap, but everyone knows that you two didn't work out." Mossheart shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She meowed sounding sad. Rosepetal sensed this.

"Well, if talking about him upsets you, then don't worry about it. Why don't we get you back to camp and make you a nest in the nursery? We don't have to tell anyone that's it's yours." She meowed encouragingly to Mossheart. Mossheart quickly obliged.

_I'm glad that she doesn't suspect anything between Jayfeather and I. _Mossheart thought relieved as she padded back to camp with Rosepetal. She gazed up happily at the quickly fading starry sky. _You're going to be a father Jayfeather. _She thought excitedly. _And I'm going to be a mother…_

* * *

Jayfeather lay awake in his nest. It was early morning; the dawn patrol had just left. But Jayfeather was still tired; he didn't feel like getting up yet. He sighed and he curled back into his nest. Not long after he closed his eyes, he blinked his eyes open to find he could see.

_I must be dreaming. _He thought to himself. He stood up and stretched. Jayfeather glanced around as he padded through the very green forest. _This is StarClan, I wonder what they want this time? _He wondered to himself.

Suddenly, a gray matted she-cat leaped in front of him. "Traitor!" She growled through her yellowed teeth. Jayfeather was taken aback.

"What are you meowing about?" He snapped back at her. The she-cat scowled.

"You know what I'm meowing about!" She spat at him. "Mossheart! You've been meeting her. Even if you can hide it from your clanmates, you can't hide it from StarClan!" Jayfeather snorted at her."You can't make me stop meeting her!"

"Yellowfang! How many times must I tell you to handle these things gently?" Came a voice from behind some bracken. Jayfeather glanced over in the direction of the voice. He had heard it before, but he couldn't remember whom it belonged too. After a moment, a beautiful blue-gray she-cat padded from the bushes. She laid her tail on Jayfeather's back and she gazed back to Yellowfang.

"Yellowfang," She mewed to her. "I told you to break this to him gently." Yellowfang huffed. "Jayfeather doesn't understand the word 'gently'." She hissed under her breath.

The gray she-cat twitched her tail tip in annoyance with Yellowfang. Jayfeather blinked at the gray she-cat.

"Bluestar. It's been a while." He meowed to her. Bluestar glanced back to Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather, you must stop meeting Mossheart." She told him quietly. Jayfeather pulled away. "We're not hurting anything or anyone." He retorted sharply. "Why should we stop meeting?" Bluestar sighed heavily. "Yes, you are hurting someone, you just don't know it yet."

Jayfeather scowled. "It's not like you understand. You always wanted to be a leader, I never wanted to be a stupid medicine cat." He spat. Bluestar sighed. "No Jayfeather, I do understand. Yes, I did always want to be leader, but that doesn't mean that I don't understand. I fell in love with a cat from RiverClan. His name was Oakheart. I loved him very much." Bluestar looked back up at Jayfeather, pain in her eyes. "But I had to give him up for the good of ThunderClan, and now you must do the same. Jayfeather, if you don't give her up something terrible will happen." Jayfeather was concerned.

"What?! Is that why you brought me here?" he panicked.

"No. We send warnings to cats for the fun of it." Yellowfang replied sarcastically. Jayfeather's heart beat wildly.

"What's going to happen?" He whispered hoarsely. Yellowfangs' eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "Mossheart will face the same fate as her sister…" Jayfeather gasped. Bluestar bowed her head sadly.

"We're sorry. There's nothing we could do about it. The only way to prevent this tragedy is to stop meeting her, it's the only way to save her." Bluestar mewed quietly. Jayfeather took a few shaky steps back. "Should I tell her?" He asked quietly.

"No! You must not tell Mossheart her fate. You must only tell her that you cannot be together…" Bluestars' voice faded along with everything in his dream.

Jayfeather woke as his dream faded into darkness. His heart felt as if it would leap out of his chest. His mouth felt dry as he padded through the clearing in search of Mossheart. His stomach churned with what he had to do. _I have to do this, no matter how hard it may seem. _He thought sadly to himself. _I promised her that I would always do what was best for her…_


	19. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

Jayfeather padded silently through camp. He could feel his heart hammering with every step he took. His fur was on end, and his breath was fast and shallow. _I must find Mossheart. I must find Mossheart. _He thought over and over to himself.

A few early rising cats stared at him. He could tell that they thought he was a mouse-brain. But Jayfeather didn't care. _They can think whatever they want. I have more important things to do than deal with cats who like to stick their noses into their medicine cats' business!_

Lionblaze joined Jayfeather and padded side-by-side with him.. Jayfeather felt a little annoyed. Since Lionblaze had become mates with Cinderheart, and Jayfeather had become mates with Mossheart, neither tom had meowed much to each other. Lionblaze brushed his fur to Jayfeathers'.

"Hey, what's up?" He whispered to him as they padded through the thorn barrier. Jayfeather huffed.

"Nothing." He told Lionblaze. There was no way he was telling Lionblaze about Mossheart. Lionblaze bumped into Jayfeather gently.

"Come on Jayfeather. I can tell when something's up." Jayfeather turned on Lionblaze. "Listen Lionblaze, you haven't even talked to me since before Cinderheart kitted! And you're just expecting me to tell you everything that's happening?" Jayfeather snapped quietly. Lionblaze flinched and Jayfeather continued walking.

Guilt clawed at him viciously. He hated snapping at Lionblaze. _I'll apologize later, this is important._

He slightly opened his jaws to scent the air. He caught Mosshearts' scent and followed it. It led him past Ancient oak and to the stream that bordered WindClan. There, he could hear Mossheart and Rosepetal whispering excitedly. Jayfeather flattened himself to the ground, hiding in the marshy grass. He couldn't hear what they were meowing, but he could feel waves of excitement flowing from them both. He lay there waiting for them to leave.

After a while he heard them stand up and start padding away. Jayfeather followed slowly, a good distance behind. Once they passed Ancient Oak, Jayfeather was sure that they were heading back to camp. When they reached the thorn barrier, Jayfeather hissed quietly to Mossheart. Mossheart turned her head and saw Jayfeather. She did a happy little hop, Jayfeather heard the leaves under her paws crunching. Then she whispered something to Rosepetal. Rosepetal nodded and padded through the thorn barrier.

Mossheart walked over to where Jayfeather was hiding in the brush and bracken. "We need to talk." She mewed quietly. Jayfeather was surprised. _Maybe she'll take this better than I thought._ He thought a little relieved. Mossheart laid her tail on his shoulder and led him through the forest. Jayfeather didn't really care that she was leading him; he was too busy rehearsing what he was going to say to Mossheart. The thought of it broke his heart. He loved her and he didn't want to hurt her like this. His stomach churned. _It's what I have to do. _He thought to himself. _But I wish I didn't have to do it… _

Mossheart stopped abruptly. Jayfeather didn't realize this until he bumped into her. His fur bristled with embarrassment. "Sorry." He meowed to her. Mossheart mrrowed with laughter as she padded around him in circles.

"Don't worry about it." She purred happily.

"Mossheart, I have to tell you something." Jayfeather decided to get right to the point; talking first would only make this impossible task much harder. He could feel Mosshearts eyes burning into his. "Anything Jayfeather." She purred happily. Jayfeather squirmed uncomfortably.

"Mossheart, we can't be together anymore." Mossheart looked puzzled. "Why not?" Jayfeather could tell that Mossheart was puzzled. "Has someone found out?"

_Well, technically, yes. Just all of StarClan, that's all. But that's not the point. _Jayfeather sighed to himself.

"We just, can't. I'm sorry Mossheart." Jayfeather gazed blindly at the grass. Every word hurt him; he wished the pain would go away. Mossheart felt hurt.

"But Jayfeather, I thought you loved me!" She exclaimed. Jayfeather could fell her pain. He wanted to reassure her of his love, but he knew that would only make this much worse. He ducked his head.

"This is just the way it has to be." Mossheart stared at him in shock. "So, that's it? We're just going to pretend that all this never happened? How can we go about our lives, just acting like we never loved each other?" Jayfeather could hear the intense agony in her voice, echoing his own.

"Jayfeather, I'm expecting your kits, we can't just break up! Can we?" She whispered quietly. Jayfeather snapped his head up. Panic struck through him like lightning. _She's expecting _my _kits? How could this happen? _He thought horrified. He could hear Yellowfangs sinister voice ringing in his ears over and over. _'__She will face the same fate as her sister…' _

"What? You're expecting my _kits_?" He gaped at her. Mossheart flinched.

"I thought you would be happy! No one else would have to know that they're yours! Is this because you're a medicine cat? Is that all you care about?" She yowled in frustration. Jayfeather dug his claws deep into the ground. _No! This is about you not me! _He screamed inwardly.

"Mossheart, I-" But Jayfeather never got to finish. In her distress, Mossheart had run deeper into the forest. Jayfeather yearned to go after her and explain everything, but he knew that he couldn't, and that this was something that she was going to have to deal with herself.

Jayfeathers heart suddenly plummeted to the ground like the time he told Half-Moon that she had to be the new Stoneteller, and that they couldn't be together. Jayfeather shuddered as he realized he was going through the same thing his father, Crowfeather had gone through so many moons earlier. _Well, I hope you're happy Yellowfang. _Jayfeather thought scornfully. _Because I just gave up something wonderful._


	20. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

Mosshearts' heart broke as she pelted through the forest. She had no idea where she was heading, nor did she care. She bolted through brambles and bracken, blatantly ignoring them.

Eventually, she came to a stop. She gazed around thoughtfully, her heartache off of her mind for a moment as she tried to figure out where she was. At last she recognized a single tree. The oldest tree in the forest-Ancient Oak. She padded to it fondly. This was where she spent her time when she was sad or just wanted to get away from everything. She suddenly remembered her reason for being here and her heart plunged as she recalled her conversation with Jayfeather.

Mossheart trotted back a few paces as she rehearsed it silently. Her heart hurt worse than before as she realized that Jayfeather, her love, had really meant what he said. She ran and climbed up the old tree and flopped down on one of its immensely thick branches. Mossheart sighed. _I thought he would be happy that he was going to be a father! You'd think I'd just made dirt in his fresh-kill, not told him about his kits! _Mossheart laid her head on her paws. She didn't think she could look at him again. _After all we've been through he's just going to end it?_ Mossheart's thoughts were interrupted by a voice from below.

She sighed again. The last thing she wanted now was to have to talk to someone. "Mossheart? What are you doing up there?" Mossheart recognized the voice of Dovewing.

Mossheart gazed intently at her friend. "I'm just, um, hanging out…in the tree."

Dovewing looked skeptical. "Yeah and hedgehogs fly. Mossheart, I can tell when you're upset. Come down here and talk to me." Mossheart padded off of the branch and slid down the trunk to meet her friend. She sat on the ground and Dovewing laid on a rock nearby.

"What's troubling you Mossheart? I hate seeing you so sad." Mossheart glanced at Dovewing and then back at her paws.

"Well, first off, I'm expecting kits, Jayfeathers kits." Dovewing looked shocked. "Really? Congrats! That is so amazing!" Abruptly her excitement turned to bewilderment.

"Is that why you're upset?" She asked her quizzically. Mossheart shook her head. "No. I told Jayfeather about them and, well, he didn't share my excitement. And, he said we can't be mates anymore." Dovewing gaped in astonishment.

"Because of the kits?" Mossheart sighed. "No. He told me that before I told him about the kits. I don't know why he said that. He wouldn't tell me." Dovewing padded over to Mossheart and pressed her fur to her own.

"Oh Mossheart! I'm so sorry! What are you going to do?" Mossheart stared at Dovewing. "I'm going to leave." She answered simply.

Dovewing gasped. "But you can't!" Mossheart shrugged. "Why not? I'm not going to pad around camp pretending like Jayfeather and I were never together. That's my only option. Besides, I've already broke the warrior code; I would feel too guilty just letting my clan take care of me."

"But where will you go?" Dovewing asked exasperated.

"Somewhere. I'll just live as a loner and raise my kits myself." She mewed quietly. Dovewing realized that she couldn't change her friends mind.

"I'll really miss you Mossheart. I hope you're making the right decision." Dovewing licked her friends' ear. "I'll miss you too. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine." Dovewing looked very sad.

"Goodbye Mossheart." She whispered sadly. Mossheart licked her ear. "Goodbye Dovewing. You've been a great friend, the best one I've ever had." Mossheart was pained to see her friend like this. _I'm sorry Dovewing! But this is what I have to do…_

* * *

Mossheart lay uncomfortably in her nest in the nursery. She felt guilty that she couldn't get comfortable. She sighed. Daisy and Rosepetal had done a fine job making it; but Mossheart knew what she was about to do and nothing would make her comfortable now. She glanced around the nursery; everyone was sleeping soundly. She padded slowly and carefully out of the nursery.

She gazed painfully around camp. It was empty and dark. _This was the last time I will ever see it._ She carefully tiptoed to the apprentices' den. She looked fondly at the two snoring new apprentices: Frogpaw and Petalpaw. She licked both their ears. She was going to miss them.

She wished she could say goodbye to Sorreltail and Brackenfur and her other sisters, but she knew they would never understand. As she padded nearer to the camps' exit, she looked longingly back at the medicine den. _No, I can't. He doesn't love me anymore. _But she decided to head back anyway.

She peeked around the corner of the den; Briarlight was sleeping in her corner and Jayfeather was in his nest. She quietly padded over to him. She gazed at him fondly for a moment before licking his ear. "Goodbye Jayfeather. I'll miss you." She murmured quietly before she slipped out of his den.

_I hope you're happy now. _Mossheart exited camp through the dirtplace; she decided that Willowwater and Myrtleleaf who were on night watch would want to know where she was going.

As she crested the top of the hill she took one last glance at her former home. _Goodbye ThunderClan. Goodbye Jayfeather. _And, with that solemn last goodbye, she padded on through the forest, not knowing what lie ahead, but sure of her decision.

Mossheart breathed in a breath of green-leaf air. _This is it. _She thought confidently. _There's no looking back now. _


	21. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

Jayfeathers' dream faded to darkness as he opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched his back legs following his front ones. "Morning Jayfeather." Briarlight mewed happier than normal. Ever since her little outburst, Jayfeather made sure he gave her plenty to do. _Well, at least something I've done recently has made someone happier. _He thought painfully as he recalled the previous evening.

"Morning Briarlight." He meowed back. He padded out of the medicine den to fetch some fresh-kill. He was then almost run over by Brackenfur who was pelting through camp. He could feel that his fur was puffed up to twice his usual size.

"Watch where you're going Brackenfur!" He hissed more annoyed than usual. Brackenfur was not bothered by Jayfeather's tone.

"Jayfeather! Have you seen Mossheart? No one has seen her since last night." Jayfeather was instantly alert.

"No. When was the last time someone saw her?" He asked panic rising like bile in his throat. Brackenfur hissed. "I don't know! Sometime last night. I think one of the apprentices said she went to the dirtplace and they didn't see her come back." Jayfeather felt like someone had just knocked him off of his paws. _Oh Mossheart! Where have you gone?_

Jayfeather gazed blindly around camp. He could hear Bramblestar and Sqirrelflight arranging search parties, he could hear cats scuttling around camp in search of her and he could feel their bewilderment and fright. But from one cat he did not pick up these feelings. He could instead feel sadness and guilt. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _Dovewing! What on earth could she possibly know that could cause her to be guilty?_ He padded over to where she was standing.

"Hello Jayfeather. What's up?" She meowed to him. Jayfeather stared at her. "Come with me. We have to talk." Jayfeather slipped out of camp with Dovewing trailing behind him. Once they were out of hearing distance from the Clan, Jayfeather sat down.

"Dovewing, where is Mossheart?" He asked her abruptly. Dovewing was startled. "I-I don't know." She stammered. Jayfeather dug his claws into the ground in frustration. "Dovewing! You know exactly where she is!"

Dovewing huffed.

"Why do you have to know?" She challenged. "What right do you have?" Jayfeather was startled by this question.

"I'm your medicine cat! I have my reasons." He defended himself. Dovewing rolled her eyes. "Jayfeather! I know about your relationship with her." Jayfeather opened his mouth to protest but Dovewing interrupted.

"Don't try to deny it Jayfeather. Mossheart told me herself." Jayfeather fluffed up his fur. "Why did she tell you?" He asked embarrassment flooding over him.

"Because my kits were Tigerhearts' so I understand her!" She exploded. _What? _Jayfeather was shocked_. Dovewing took a mate outside the clan? _

"Anyway, that doesn't matter." Dovewing quickly changed the subject. "Mossheart ran away because you hurt her." Jayfeather felt as though the ground had shifted. _She ran away? _He screamed silently._Yellowfang! Did you know this would happen? _

"Can you at least tell me if she's safe?" He whispered quietly. Dovewing softened.

"She's safe, don't worry. I'll tell you if anything happens to her. But if she wants to come back, then she needs to come back because of her, not because of you." Jayfeather started padding back to camp sadly. "

Okay. Thanks Dovewing." As he entered camp, no one noticed, they were too busy looking for Mossheart. But Jayfeather didn't mind, he wanted to be left alone right now anyway. He padded to the medicine den and started to sort through his herbs. _Why does it have to be this way Yellowfang? Why does my life have to be so complicated? _

* * *

Mossheart crept silently through the forest. Her gaze was locked firmly on a mouse that was nibbling on an acorn. Her paws slid over the ground, quiet as a snake. She waggled her hindquarters in preparation for the pounce. As she pushed off, a leaf under her paw crunched, startling the mouse. It scuttled into a small crack in the tree trunk and disappeared.

"Mouse-dung!" Mossheart spat. She dug her claws into the dirt in her frustration. She needed that mouse. Mossheart gazed fondly at her rounded stomach. Her kits needed it. _I haven't had a decent meal in a quarter moon. That's about when I left the Clan. _She thought sadly. _My hunting's not what it used to be when I wasn't expecting. _

Mossheart sighed and padded back to the makeshift den that she had made near the two-leg place. She was almost to her den when a voice called down to her. Mossheart looked up. A tabby tom was staring at her from a tree branch. Mossheart raised her hackles. "Hello." He meowed calmly.

"Who are you?" She challenged him. The tom purred with laughter as he slid down the trunk of the tree. He padded close to Mossheart. "I'm Oliver. And you are?" She stared at him. He was a handsome ginger tabby with striking amber eyes.

"M-Mossheart. I'm Mossheart." She stammered. "That's an interesting name." He mewed cocking his head. Then he gestured uncomfortably to her stomach.

"Are you, um, expecting?" Oliver meowed awkwardly. "Uh, yeah." Mossheart shifted her paws uncomfortably.

"I saw you missed that mouse." He stumbled with his words clumsily. Mossheart blinked at him. "Yes." She replied not knowing what else to say.

Oliver shifted uncomfortably. "Are you still…hungry?" Mossheart was surprised. "Um, yes." Mossheart started to back away.

"No, no! Don't go." He pleaded. "Come with me, I'll share my food with you." Mossheart wasn't sure whether to follow him or not.

"Are you a kittypet?" She asked suspiciously. Oliver mrrowed with laughter. "Are you one of those Clan cats?" He joked. Mossheart looked sad.

"Well, I don't really want to discuss it." Oliver could see her sadness. "Come on. The food is really not that bad." Mossheart, knowing that her kits needed it finally agreed and followed him to his two-legs' nest. It was large and brightly colored. Mossheart was cautious as she approached. Even if she wasn't a warrior anymore, she still was nervous around two-legs.

Oliver led her to a small square shaped hole in the nest. "Go ahead." He gestured to the hole. Mossheart hesitated. She looked at Oliver. His amber eyes bored into hers.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked nervously. He blinked. "Do you trust me?" Mossheart didn't want to trust this strange kittypet, but something about him was just so, warm and friendly. She nodded then held her breath and ducked inside.


	22. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21_**

Mossheart blinked her eyes as she gazed in wonder at the inside of the two-leg nest. It did not resemble the abandoned nest that lay inside ThunderClans' territory at all. There was light pouring from the ceiling, but it wasn't from the sun. Gleaming objects were everywhere; it was almost unnatural. Mossheart backed up a few steps panic bolting through her. She was starting to feel trapped in this box-shaped nest. But Oliver appeared behind her and he gazed at her sympathetically.

"I know. It's scary the first time. I used to live on my own. Then these nice people took me in, they take care of me. People, or you probably refer to them as 'two-legs,' really aren't that bad." Mossheart gazed painfully into his eyes. Once again, she felt that trusting sensation. Calm spread over her.

_What is it about him that I trust?_ She thought irritation plucking at her._I hardly even know him! _

"Come on, I'll show you where they feed me." His eyes twinkled in the strange light. Reluctantly, Mossheart followed him.

Her paws slid over the smooth rock-like ground as Oliver led her through the den. Mossheart followed bewildered at everything that was in the strange two-leg nest.

At last, Oliver stopped and pointed with his tail at a round object that was filled to the brim with small, hard pellets. Mossheart sniffed at them. She looked back at Oliver. "Is this it?" she asked a little disappointed. Oliver blinked. "Dig in. It tastes better than it looks."

Mossheart gazed hungrily at the colorful pellets. She was so hungry, she didn't really care what she was eating, she only cared that her kits were getting food. _Okay, here goes…_Mossheart took a bite. It was good. She dug in ravenously. Mossheart felt as though she had never tasted anything so delicious.

After only a few minutes or so, the small bowl was empty. Mossheart's fur fluffed up in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to eat all your food." Oliver gazed at her fondly.

"You need it more than me. My people will refill my bowl. Don't worry about it." Mossheart a little felt relieved. "Thank you so much Oliver. You don't know how much this means to us." Her eyes glittered with her gratitude. Oliver gestured to the hall that led to the hole in the den with his tail.

"May I escort you home?" He meowed to her. Mossheart was grateful. "Sure." The two cats padded back through the hall and out into the forest.

Oliver padded with Mossheart as far as the tree where they met. There Mossheart turned to him. "Thanks. I think I can find my way home from here." Mossheart licked his ear in a gesture of thanks. Oliver gazed deeply into her eyes. "Mossheart, may I see you again sometime?"

Mossheart blinked. "How about tomorrow? We could meet right here at this tree." Oliver nodded.

"Sounds fine to me. See you then." He mewed over his shoulder. Mossheart waved goodbye with her tail. Even after he was out of sight, Mossheart found herself staring after him. She shook her head and padded the rest of the way home.

Once she was in her nest, she padded in several circles before lying in her nest to sleep for the night. She sighed as she realized that tonight; she would not go to sleep hungry. Thinking of this reminded her of Oliver. Her heart beat faster as she remembered his striking amber eyes. A moment later, she felt pained as she remembered that she had felt this way over a tom once before, for her kits' father. Jayfeather. _Am I falling in love with Oliver? _She pondered as she slipped into sleep. _Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing…_

* * *

Mossheart shifted on her paws as she waited for Oliver. A minute later, he appeared from behind a bush. Mossheart purred as she brushed her fur to his.

"Oliver." She purred. "Mossheart." He purred back. The two had met every day for the last half-moon. And if Mossheart was unable to catch prey, Oliver would take her to his two-legs' nest to eat. Sometimes the female two-leg would come to see Mossheart. But Mossheart stayed clear from her. Even if she wasn't a Clan cat anymore, she still was untrusting of two-legs.

Seeing that Mossheart was only a quarter moon from kitting, her belly had swollen to twice its normal size. This was sometimes annoying to her, since she got short of breath faster and couldn't do much. Though this was frustrating to Mossheart, Oliver was not bothered by it. The two would still take a small walk or just talk.

"What should we do today?" Mossheart yawned. Oliver stretched. "Why don't we climb some trees?" He suggested. Mossheart nodded.

"Good idea. Let's climb that one first." Mossheart waddled unhurriedly over to a good sized oak. She slowly hauled herself onto the lowest branch paw over paw, and then flopped onto it panting.

Oliver crouched down and clawed up the tree at super speed. He then sped up to the highest branch that could hold his weight. He looked down at Mossheart. "Hello down there!" He called jokingly.

Mossheart glared at him. "Show off!" She called good-naturedly. Oliver's eyes gleamed as he slid down to Mosshearts' branch. He strode across the branch to meet her.

"Not as light on your paws as you used to be huh?" He meowed sitting beside of her. They both gazed at the sky. The sun was setting, and the colors were beautiful. Oliver shifted awkwardly. "Um, I have kind of a personal question, and you probably won't feel comfortable answering it." Mossheart tilted her head with curiosity.

"Try me." She answered simply.

Oliver sighed. "Okay. Um, what happened to their father?" Oliver gestured to Mosshearts' stomach. Mossheart was taken aback by this question. She looked down sadly at her paws.

"Well, I've told you a lot about my life as a warrior," Mossheart started. Oliver nodded. "Well, I told you about warriors and medicine cats and what they do. And warriors are allowed to take mates, but medicine cats aren't. So I um, fell in love with a medicine cat. We secretly became mates and the day I found out I was expecting he told me we couldn't be together anymore."

Understanding filled Olivers' eyes. "So, that's why you left. Right?" Mossheart nodded sadly. Mosshearts' eyes glistened with inquisitiveness as she glanced back up at Oliver.

"So what's your story?" She meowed mischievously. Oliver squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, I was born in the forest, like you, but I wasn't a 'warrior'. I guess I was just like what you call a loner. Well, I had a sister and a mother but that was it. Until one day a badger came and snatched my sister away forever. After that, my mother wanted vengeance on the badger. So one day she left and she never came back." Mossheart gazed at him sympathetically. She thought of Flowerpetal and how hard it was to lose her. Mossheart had told Oliver of this previously, so she didn't interrupt him.

"So after that, I knew I wasn't able to take care of myself so one day I stumbled across my peoples nest and I've been with them ever since." Oliver looked at Mossheart with pained eyes as he finished his story.

Mossheart moved closer to Oliver. "I'm so glad I met you." She whispered quietly. She stared deep into his eyes. His amber gaze was threatening to swallow her. His eyes sparkled as he gestured to the tree that they both sat on. "This is the tree where we met." Both cats were quiet for a moment, caught up in the beauty of the setting sun.

Oliver gazed deeply into Mossheart golden eyes. "I love you." He murmured. Mossheart's heart skipped a beat. She pressed her fur to his.

"I love you more." She whispered. Olivers' eyes sparkled with joy. He licked her ear. She purred and gently touched her nose to his in return. As the sun went down, both cats purred happily and twined tails. Mossheart sighed contentedly. _I can't believe I've fallen in love so soon after losing Jayfeather. _She thought guiltily. _But Jayfeather doesn't want to be with me, Oliver does. _


	23. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

Mossheart woke to feel sharp pains rippling across her pelt. She dug her claws into the ground until the pain subsided. She gasped for breath. _My kits! They're coming!_ She thought excitedly but worried. She gasped again as another contraction rippled down her pelt. _Great StarClan! That hurts! _

Mossheart lay, scared and alone. _I wish Dovewing or Oliver were here. _Another contraction racked her body. This time she yowled with pain. _Something has to be going wrong! _Horror gripped her. _What if I end up like Flowerpetal, no one could take my kits, because no one knows where I am! _She called for help. She yowled for Dovewing, Oliver and Jayfeather, but to no avail. Her eyes glazed in the pain and looked fixedly ahead panting. _I hope someone finds me; I want my kits to be safe! _

* * *

Dovewing gazed around blindly. All was dark, and she knew she was dreaming. Somewhere in the distance, a cat yowled in pain. Dovewing searched for the cat, but in the immense inky black air, nothing could be seen. She called out, but the only response was another cry of pain.

Dovewing awoke her heart pounding hard. She glanced around the warriors' den. Everything there seemed fine. But once again, she heard the cry. It was faint, but audible. _Some cat is in pain! _She thought worriedly. She sent out her sense's to track the sound. They traveled through ThunderClans' territories and to a hollow tree near the closest two-leg place.

Dovewing gaped in astonishment. _Mossheart's kitting. And something has gone wrong!_ Dovewing thought back to Mossheart's sister Flowerpetal. _Is she going to die like her sister? _Dovewing panicked. _What should I do? There's no way I can help her myself! _She breathed, trying to calm herself.

A thought suddenly occurred to her. _Jayfeather! I promised him I would tell him if anything happened to her. _Dovewing hurriedly made her way through the warriors' den and over to the medicine den. She burst inside and treaded quietly over Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather!" She whispered hoarsely. Jayfeather instantly sat up. "Jayfeather, we need to talk. Follow me." Jayfeather, sensing that something was up, followed Dovewing through the forest.

Dovewing padded through the forest until they were out of hearing distance from the rest of the Clan. She turned suddenly on Jayfeather. "Mossheart is kitting." Jayfeather blinked. "So?" Dovewing dug her claws in the leaf-strewn ground. She could still hear Mosshearts' cries of pain.

"So you told me to tell you if anything went wrong with her to tell you! Something is definitely going wrong." Jayfeather looked panic-stricken. Dovewing stared at the frozen medicine cat.

"Well? Shouldn't we do something?" She snapped. Jayfeather shook his head as if to rid himself of some thought. "Right." He meowed. "I'll get some herbs and then take me to her." Dovewing nodded and followed Jayfeather back to camp. _Oh Mossheart! Please hold on! _

* * *

Mossheart was starting to feel fatigued. She lay in her nest panting. She couldn't meow at all; her voice was too hoarse from calling out. She writhed in pain as another contraction rippled down her flank.

Suddenly, someone burst into her tree. Mosshearts' eyes lit up as she recognized the wonderful familiar face. "Oliver!" She whispered still hoarse. He must have heard her cries and come looking for her.

Oliver gaped at her in shock. "Are you okay?" He queried worriedly. Mossheart puffed. "No. Please. Get. Help!" She whispered between pants. Oliver licked her ear as a gesture of comfort and quickly obeyed. Mossheart lay panting in her nest. _Please hurry Oliver! _She thought as a spasm of pain shook her once again. _I don't know how long I can hold on…_

* * *

Oliver pelted through the forest. _I must find help for Mossheart! But where could I get help? _He stopped to think for a moment. Suddenly, an idea came to him. _I know who can help her! _He streaked through the forest like lightening until he came upon his nest-his people's nest. He dashed through his cat door and into it. He found his people sitting on the giant comfortable rock that they called "sofa". He yowled to them as loudly as he could.

"Mossheart's in trouble! Please help her." Oliver cried to them over and over. He knew they couldn't understand him, but at least if they would follow him he could lead them to Mossheart. His female person strode over to him with her arms outstretched, making the comforting coos that always made him feel better. But Oliver did not need comfort now; he needed help. He continued his noisy caterwauling. He gestured for her to follow him. Finally, his person donned her paw protectors that they call "shoes" and followed Oliver outside. Thankfully, Mossheart's makeshift den was not far from his nest and they made rapid progress.

Once they were in sight of her den, Oliver looked back to find his person still following him. _That's it, keep coming. _He thought as he continued meowing over and over so she would understand. Oliver raced over to the hollow tree where Mossheart had made her den. He peeked in. She was very weak, but alive. When his person saw Mossheart, she gasped in shock and dashed back home. Oliver glared in her direction. _What? _He thought outraged. _Where is she going? _Oliver stormed into the tree.

"Mossheart? Are you still okay?" She glowered at him. "Do. I. Look. O-Kay?" She spat through her teeth. Oliver licked her ear comfortingly. _I wish I could do something more Mossheart, but I can't. _He thought anxiously. _I don't know what else to do. _

* * *

Dovewing and Jayfeather trooped through ThunderClan's territory at a brisk pace. Dovewing felt annoyed at Jayfeather's blindness. It was slowing them up a great deal. But she could tell Jayfeather was annoyed as well, for she could hear him spitting fire under his breath as he once again tripped over a rabbit hole. While Jayfeather examined his paw, Dovewing sent her senses out once again to check on Mossheart. She heard her labored breathing, and she could just picture Mossheart as she lay, gasping for breath. Wait, she could hear another cat too, a tom by the sound of it. He was comfortingly licking her head and whispering softly to her. _Uh oh, another tom; we'll see how well Jayfeather handles this. _She mused. She continued listening for a minute more.

Abruptly, an odd sound came from outside the tree. Dovewing sent her senses a little farther. She gasped. _There are two-legs heading for Mossheart! _Dovewing gaped in horror as she pictured the two-legs scoop up Mossheart and carry her away. She choked as she beheld poor Mossheart be placed in a strange web like box and shoved into a monster.

"No, no!" She whispered hoarsely as she heard the monster that was carrying Mossheart fly away.

Dovewing was thrown back to the forest as Jayfeather questioned her irritably. "Dovewing! What's going on?" He demanded. Dovewing blinked sadly at Jayfeather.

"The two-legs took her away. Mossheart is gone."


	24. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23_**

Mossheart lay in her nest as Oliver's two-legs arrived. Sheer panic engulfed her as the female person gently scooped her into her arms. She gazed at Oliver in dismay. He gazed back with that expression that always made her calm; it made her feel safe from harm. Mossheart felt a little less tense. _If Oliver trusts them, I trust them. _She tensed as they laid her in a strange web like box and placed her in their monster.

After a minute or so, the monster stopped and Oliver's people grasped the handle on the strange web thing and carried her in another twoleg nest. It smelled of many other cats and of other animals. Mossheart felt an eerie calm sit in and she felt extreme fatigue. She could feel darkness threatening to overtake her. She recalled feeling the same way once before. _The last time I felt this way I had crashed through the ice and Foxleap rescued me. _She reflected. _But can anyone rescue me now?_ As she entered the peculiar two-leg nest, Mossheart blacked out.

* * *

Mossheart beamed with pride as she gazed at the four small bundles that kneaded her stomach. She dug her claws into the plush ground that Oliver called "carpet". The pain hurt, but was bearable.

Mossheart had waked a quarter moon before in the peculiar two-leg place to find that her belly fur was gone, but she was happy to be alive. She was grateful to Oliver's two-leg's for saving her, but she was anxious for her kits. _Are they okay? _She wondered her heart pounding in fear.

Soon, Oliver's two-legs, plus one she had never seen before, padded in happily. They each carried a small kit. Relief flooded over Mossheart as she realized her kits were safe. The two-legs laid her kits gently beside of her and they immediately squirmed to her belly and nursed. Mossheart purred proudly. She gazed at the two-legs, her gratefulness evident. The female timidly reached one front paw toward Mossheart. Mossheart rubbed graciously against it as she had seen Oliver do so many times. Mossheart could feel the person's happiness. Strangely enough, it was pleasing to Mossheart as well.

Mossheart purred cheerfully at the memory. Oliver padded up to Mossheart at that moment. Mossheart remembered the joy Oliver had shown as he found that Mossheart was okay. He butted his head to Mossheart's shoulder. Mossheart covered his face in licks. Even if her kits would never know their real father, they would still have a very fine adopted father, Oliver.

The two proudly gazed at her four small kits. There were two she-cats and two toms. The eldest was a light ginger-and-white tabby tom. Mossheart's new people had named him Oscar. Mossheart liked the name; it reminded her of her mate's name Oliver. The next kit looked a little like Mossheart. She was a gray tortoiseshell with cream paws. The people called her Rose. Mossheart adored that name; it reminded her of Flowerpetal. The second tom was a long furred gray tabby. His name was Rocky. The last kit was unique. She was a white she-cat with big patches of gray and ginger tabby markings swirled together with one blue eye and one green eye. The name they had given her was Dawn.

Her people had even given her a new name as well, Cali. Mossheart loved her new name. It represented her new life as a kittypet. Oliver still called her Mossheart occasionally, but never in front of the kits.

Cali gazed out the window painfully. She still missed Jayfeather and thought of him often. Looking wistfully out the window, she realized how much she missed clan life. _I wonder if I'll ever go back?_ She wondered momentarily. She shook her head not knowing the answer. She glanced back at her four beautiful kittens. _Someday I will tell them about their father. _

She sighed in contentment as she reflected on her new life, she had it very good, better than most Clan cats. Yet she still yearned to put her paws back in the forest. She curled around her kits in preparation for a nap. Before sleep captivated her, she had one last thought. _Oh Jayfeather, I hope that you are as happy as I am. _

* * *

Dawn padded warily through a forest. _Where am I? _She asked herself nervously. Suddenly, she saw something flicker ahead in the brush. She quickly followed it. Dawn stood where she had seen the small sparkle. She gazed around in awe.

Five great oaks surrounded her. The one directly in front of her shriveled up and died, falling backwards, its branches touching the brush far off. Dawn cringed; expecting a great crash. But it never came. She looked up to see a new smaller tree sprout far off where the branches of the fallen oak lay.

Soon, a black smoke came from the hole where the great tree once stood and covered the stars. She looked up frightfully as everything was thrown into darkness.

But soon, four stars rose up from the remaining trees and overcame the darkness. She looked around as the other trees began to die. _What's going on? _She thought fearfully. But another tree grew in the place of the fallen oak and the other trees were restored to health.

Dawn's eyes grew wide as an eerie whispery voices echoed around her: _"__Once there is peace in the stars, harmony will come with a new dawn and four will become five once more... " _

_To Be Continued…_

**_A.N_-I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and supporting _Mossheart's Path_. This is the last chapter but not the end of the story. I am currently working on the sequel so keep watching because I will start posting it soon. :)**

**-Trekkie1121**

**In Loving Memory **

**_ of My Sweet Oliver_**


End file.
